The Youngest Uchiha
by IchigothePanda
Summary: Ichigo Uchiha. The only daughter of Fugako and Mikoto Uchiha. The only sister of Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha. How was life for this Uchiha girl? (Please don't judge this story by the fact that it's an Uchiha OC story. At least read to chapter 23. I beg of you...) Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I only own the original plotlines and ocs.
1. Once Upon A Time

Once upon a time there was a man named Fugako. He was the leader of the Uchiha clan. Then there was a woman named Mikoto. She was his wife.

They had a child.

A son.

His name was Itachi. Born on June 9th with black eyes, black hair.. Now, this boy became quite the prodigy. His father was proud to call Itachi his own. Then, when this boy was around five years old, along came another boy.

His name?

Sasuke. Born on July 23rd with black eyes, black hair. This son grew on the eldest. Who wouldn't like little Sasuke? A year later, as the boy was just starting to talk and walk, came another baby.

It's name?

Ichigo. Born June 25th with black eyes, black hair. Now, this baby... was not like the other two Uchiha. It was what Mikoto had prayed for. What no one had expected.

A **girl**.

This girl grew up not like you would expect. She was not a proper Princess. She was goofy and playful. She didn't grow her hair out like most. She had a boy cut. She would not wear dresses. She was more comfortable in boy's clothes. She would not play with other girls. She would train instead, fitting right in with the boys. Most would call her weird, or a tomboy. It didn't bother her.

Despite all this she was still a kind and selfless girl. She absolutely loved to help others, a trait that would lead to a traumatic event she could never escape.

How do I know all this?

It's because I am Ichigo of the Uchiha Clan. Daughter to Fugako and Mikoto Uchiha. Younger sister to both Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha.

I am here to tell you about the events that changed my life.


	2. The Old Woman: Part 1

I was about four when I first met this old woman. I saw her carrying groceries as she walked at an oh so slow pace while Sasuke and I were playing hide and seek in the woods. There was this eerie feeling that told me to stay away from her but my curiosity to know was stronger. Leaving Sasuke for a couple of minutes wouldn't hurt, right? Like the foolish child I was, I walked up to her.

"Hi!" I greeted. "Do you need help with that?" I pointed to her bag of groceries.

"You would help me?" Her voice was so shaky, I wondered who left this old lady on her own.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked, taking her groceries.

She smiled so brightly. She looked so happy. That is when I let my guard down. The old woman led the way to her home, "Thank you for helping me." She stopped in front of her house. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

Not wanting to be rude I agreed, walking in to the house. "Alright." I smiled. "My name is Ichigo. What's yours?"

"Yuki. My name is Yuki." She gave me a cup a tea. As we drank she told me stories about her life. About when she was young. I was there a while before hearing Sasuke calling for me.

"Thank you for the tea, I must go now." I bowed. "Is it alright..." I pause. "If I come here again?"

"Of course. Until then." She smiled, unlike before this one was sad.

"...Until then." With that I left. Tackling Sasuke when I saw him.

Days like this happened constantly. First it was every couple of weeks. I would go over to the old lady's house and drink tea while she told stories, sometimes helping her with things. No one else knew that I went there. Not dad. Not mom. Not Sasuke or Itachi. It wasn't that I didn't tell them. It's just that they never asked.

Months passed as this became a daily thing. Everyday was new exciting stories. But one day it was different. I should have left as I noticed that she looked uncomfortable upon my arrival, but I had full trust in this woman. Like usual, she gave me a cup of tea. She told me a story until I drank the last drop. Then I got dizzy, everything was looking blurry. I swayed in my seat.

"I don't feel too good." The question, did she do this?, ran through my head. I refused to believe she would do such a thing. There was no way, right?

"I'm sorry..." That was the last thing I heard as I blacked out.

I don't know how much time passed before I woke up. Minutes? Hours? Days even? Where am I? I was in a bed. I sit up.

"Ugh." My body aches all over. It feels weird. What did she do to me? "Is this her room?" I stand up, my knees trembling. I see a body on the floor. It was the Yuki... It was Yuki! I shake her with my hand.

"Old lady... Wake up... Come on..." She was cold. Dead. She was dead. "Ngh..." I clutched my stomach. It hurts... What did she do to me? I lift up my shirt...

"What is this?!" A tattoo?... No, what is this!? "I have to get out of here..." I limp out the house, my body hurts too much to be able to run.

"- go..."

I walked towards the direction of the distant sound.

"Ichigo..! Where are you?!"

It's Itachi!. It's his voice!

"Itachi!" I muster up all my strength to call out to my older brother. "Itachi! I'm over here!" I limp as fast as I can in his direction.

"Ichigo!" He was in front of me in seconds. "Whe- Where were you?! You've been gone for four days! We couldn't sense your chakra! E-Everyone thought you were dead! What happened?!" My composed brother was distressed. That was something I have never seen before. I wanted to comfort him. I wanted to tell him everything, but I was too weak. I was hurting. I was starving. I hadn't had anything to drink in days.

"Itachi..." I spoke nearly above a whisper. He looked concerned, I must've looked bad.

"What is it?" He calmed down.

"Let's go home." I look at him with pleading eyes.

"You must explain later." He picked me up and ran towards our house.

"I will."


	3. The Old Woman: Part 2

As soon as Itachi and I reached the door, we were surrounded by our family. Mom took me in her arms. It looked like she hasn't slept in days. The first thing she did was give me water. Then she fed me. It was like she had read my mind.

Dad, well he had this stern yet relieved look on his face. He looked tired as well. He was probably going to scold me later on.

Itachi, he was comforting Sasuke who was crying. He must have been worried sick. They all must have.

Mom took me to the bath, I was dirty and the water felt so good against my skin. Mom helped me wash myself. It was only then that I remembered the tattoo. I looked at my stomach. It was gone. Did I imagine it? Was I just so tired that I made things up? It couldn't have been my imagination.

"Ichigo?" My mom called to me with her sweet soothing voice.

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me what happened to you?" I was just about to tell her. Tell her about the old lady that I would visit all the time. It didn't feel right. Like I shouldn't say anything about it. So I did just that and made up a story.

"I may or may not have fallen into the river and walked three days." That was my answer. That is the story they would come to know.

"You didn't come out with a scratch." She said.

"My body hurts all over though."

"I'll have your father get the medic."

"Alright." I left the bath, drying myself with a towel that was given to me. "Sleepy..." I muttered.

"Go ahead and change. You can go lay down." I did as I was told as mom got dad to get a medic. About fifteen minutes later later a medical ninja came along. I always thought medical ninjas were 'So Cool!' The way you could see their chakra as the inspected your own.

"I need to speak with you in private." The medic informed my dad.

"Yes, alright." They walked out of the room. Something was wrong with me and then, I didn't know what. They had a lengthy conversation, I tried to eavesdrop catching a few words like _he_r or _different_ or _chakra. _That led me to believe there was something wrong about my chakra. Like any four year old I told my mom about my worries.

"Mom... Is there something wrong with me?"

She looked at me, as if she couldn't answer. "I'm not sure... I'm not sure.."

Dad walked back in a concerned look in his eyes.

"Just keep an eye on her. I've never seen anything like it before." The medic left as soon as he finished his sentence. We all stayed silent. It was painfully silent. I couldn't deal with it.

"Am I okay?"

"Yes. You're fine. Your an Uchiha. You are strong." He said it as if he was trying to convince himself. I just let it be.

"Is it all right if I sleep?"

"Go ahead." Mom smiled at me, tucking me in. She must have been relieved that I was okay.

"Good night Ichigo." Dad turned off the lights.

"Night." I fell asleep quickly.

The days after that we're as if nothing had happened. I never brought myself to hate that woman for whatever she did to me. There was no need to hate her. My days went about, I was a ninja in training. I was a fast learner, picking things up faster than Sasuke but not as fast as Itachi did. He was on another level. If I wanted to I could beat Sasuke in a fight. I could keep up with Itachi if he were to go easy but he didn't find that any fun. As I got older, I kept my boyish image, I got stronger, my face slimmed down. I was happy, yet little did I know then, that those days of bliss were about to end.


	4. The Day All Was Lost

I remember that day like it was yesterday. Why it happened? I would not know until later on. It was a day like any other. Sasuke and I were too preoccupied with playing around as we headed home from school that we would lose track of time. We were, as usual, running late. The punishment that awaited us gave me shivers. Would I lose my dessert? Would I have to clean the whole house? Not be able to go out and pay?

**The punishment that we received was much too cruel**.

I felt something was wrong as soon as we walked into town but too preoccupied with trying to get home, I ignored it. I felt something staring at me. We both look up.

Nothing there.

That's when I noticed it. The streets were empty.

_Dead silence_.

"It's too early for people to be asleep..." Sasuke pointed out.

Something was wrong. That was something we both knew. I felt

"We should hurry Sasuke."

"Y-Yeah." Being the big brother he was, he lead the way. We ran into the next street.

"What is this?"

Kunai.

Dead bodies.

Blood.

_**Everywhere.**_

"Mom and Dad... We have to see if they're okay Sasuke!"

"Mother? Father?" This didn't feel right. They would have already answered. "Sasuke..." I held onto his arm. I was getting scared.

"It... It'll be alright." He tried to comfort me. We walked to the closest room, the living room. No one. Kitchen? Empty.

_Thud._

We ran towards the direction of the sound. It led us to a room with two big doors. Sasuke hesitantly reached for the handles. My heart was beating was pounding. We were scared of what we could face. Sasuke mustered up courage to open the door.

What I saw... I could not describe in words. My world crumbled as my parents lay dead on the ground.

_**Blood**_.

_All I saw was blood._

Who would do this kind of thing?!

A figure walked out of the shadows. "I-Itachi." Sasuke whimpered out. No he couldn't have. It couldn't have been him! I look up to see Itachi. His gentle black eyes are a now a cold blooded red.

"You... You did this?!" I yell.

"Foolish little brother, Foolish little sister. I almost pity you."

I close my eyes. This... This couldn't be happening! It was all a lie right? Right...?

"Mangekyou Sharingan." I hear Itachi say. He didn't right? I keep my eyes closed. Sasuke collapses. He did.

"Stop... Stop! STOP!" He yells out.

"Sasuke!" I drop to my knees, trying to help my brother up.

"Why Itachi?" I look at him, my vision blurred from the tears that I was holding in. "Why?..."

"To test the limits of my ability." He said it while being so calm. There was something wrong here. There is no way he would do it for that purpose.

"To test your ability..? That's why you did this..." Sasuke looks down at the floor.

"It is of great importance." Emotion takes over Sasuke as he attacks Itachi. My eldest brother just punches the younger one causing him to collapse right in front of his parents. I cry. It was a pitiful sight. It was not right... The way they died.

Sasuke runs, I am right behind him. "I... I don't wanna die!" He screamed.

Itachi is suddenly right in front of us. "Don't kill us... Please... Don't kill us.."

"You're not even worth killing." Was he getting a kick out of this? "Foolish little brother. Foolish little sister. I'd you wish to kill me one day, foster your hatred and despise me. Surviving in such an unsightly manner as this. By all means flee, cling onto your wretched life. Then, one day, come before me with the same eye I possess." Itachi began to walk away.

Sasuke did the unexpected. I watched as my brother Sasuke activated his Sharingan for the first time and chase after Itachi, managing to knock off the eldest's forehead protector with a kunai. With that Sasuke collapsed as I went to help him.

"Sasuke..." I couldn't do anything. I was worthless, hiding behind my brother. I just... stood there. I only watched as Itachi disappeared with a tear running down his face... He was gone. He left us alone... This just doesn't add up. Something is not right. The only thing I knew was I had to help Sasuke.

I helped my brother out of the residence calling for help. The last thing I remember that day bwas the look in my brother's eyes...

_**As he vowed for revenge on the day all was lost.**_


	5. Four Years Later

-Sorry. This is more of a filler-

It had been four years after the massacre. The only family I had left by my side was Sasuke. He hadn't been the same since that day, but neither have I. Day after day was nightmare after nightmare. The only thing we had for comfort was each other, but even that didn't help much. As time passed they slowly started to end.

The first thing I noticed after that dreaded day were the eyes that always had joy in them, they were gone. His eyes were either _emotionless_ as he struggled to hide the pain or were full of _hatred_ when he couldn't contain it any longer. It was like he wasn't the same person anymore, but who would be after what we went through.

Sasuke wasn't on his own. I changed as well. I lost my will to speak with most. Only when absolutely necessary would I say anything. The most I'll speak is a couple sentences a day. I isolated myself from everyone else, even my own flesh and blood. It's not that I didn't want him near, It's just that... I couldn't trust anyone anymore. My eldest brother, whom I trusted so dearly, killed most of my clan. That had to be start of my trust issues. I would always have doubts. I hated myself for thinking that way. Questions. There were always a question like _What if Sasuke was hiding something too?_ that would pass through my mind. I needed reassurance. I had to be strong enough to protect myself. Then I thought...

_Why not train in secret? _

All I had to do was hit the scrolls. So, I borrowed many scrolls, reading about chakra system to jutsus of many. I improved much quicker than most, being a fast learner and having the brains of an Uchiha to understand all that was written. I was able to learn from jutsus that a genin would use to those a chunin would. I couldn't get scrolls for higher level jutsus. It's not like I did it all over night either, I wasn't that special. I spent two years learning it all. What was even harder was keeping it a secret. Sasuke sometimes got suspicious to why I would come home late. I also had to suppress my chakra and pretend to be worse than my brother during the academy, which took a lot of concentration.

Sooner or later I knew In was going to get caught. And I did. The way the jonin approached the situation, was not expected. I asked the man to state his name, he called himself Kakashi Hatake. He was a old friend of the family, at least that's what he told me. He was _walking b_y as he spotted me. Yes, because an abandoned training ground was really close to the hokage's office.

He decided to ask the dreaded question, "What is it that you're doing here?"

Kakashi didn't get me to speak a word. He must have figured it out, because what he said next was something I did not expect..

_"Why don't I train you?"_

Why he offered, I still don't know to this very day. I mean, Who ever knows what's going on in his mind. Who knows what was going through my mind when I agreed. The two years after that were the worst and best of my life.

Kakashi-sensei got me to talk to him more than I would to Sasuke. He worked me to the bone and was able to teach me what I wanted to know.

**How to protect myself in any given situation.**

It was not easy at all. It took a high number of concentration, time and chakra. But, after all that I was good as he was. Maybe even better.

That's how four years of my life passed. How I improved the best I could for my own sake.


	6. It's My Time to Leave

Sasuke and I were not in speaking terms. I hated it. The bond we once had was no longer the same. We'd only see each other during breakfast and school. The house always seemed to feel empty whether or not he was there, so I was never home much. I'd usually train and eat dinner by myself of or with Kakashi-sensei. They do always say, 'Practice makes perfect.' When I first started saying out late, Sasuke would be waiting for me in the dark. He'd try to interrogate me, threaten me into telling him where I had been and I would give him pure _silence _night after night. After a while, he either gave up or stopped caring... Life seemed to drag on for a while, but the day I had awaited so long had finally come.

_**I was going to leave today.**_

Why today of all days? I wanted to meet my new team sensei before going away. I had my headband already, I just wanted to leave without too much regret. I could take care of myself now, it would all be alright. I saved money. A lot of money. Enough to take care myself for a couple of weeks. Though, leaving Sasuke the way he is now... I knew things weren't going to go so well. I knew he's was going to hate me for it but, I had to do it! Staying here, I would only be a burden.

_Knock, Knock._

My brother had tapped his knuckles against the door, signaling it was time to go. I tied my headband around my neck and walked with him to school. I kept my emotions in check, I didn't need anyone getting suspicious.

We sat in class as we usually did. Next to each other and practically ignoring everyone that came our way. The boys tried to impress me with their newly achieved forehead protector. The girls practically throwing themselves on Sasuke. Thankfully, as soon as Iruka-sensei walked in, they all sat in their seats. He started if with explaining how we would meet with our new teachers after lunch in certain classrooms. Then, he got to the good stuff and called out the team numbers and names.

"...Team seven: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura." The blonde's face brightened up as the pink haired girl grimaced. "Uchiha Sasuke..." Naruto's happy mood fell as Sakura's rose. "Uchiha Ichigo." The blonde's eyes seemed to sparkle.

Someone decided to take it upon themselves to complain about the team. "How come they have four in their team?!" A girl in purple yelled out. All stayed silent expecting an answer.

Iruka-sensei sighed. "Due to the uneven number of students, one team got four members. It just happened to be this one." He explains. I listened for the room we would need to stay in after lunch and tuned out the rest.

Lunch came by and I left the class to eat my lunch. I couldn't afford to skip a meal today. I hurried into the class, waiting with everyone else, as soon as lunch ended.

_Five minutes..._

**Nothing.**

_Ten minutes..._

**Nothing still.**

_...Fifteen minutes._

I walk out, leaving the room.

"Hey! Ichigo-San, Where ya going?" Naruto calls out. I keep walking.

"Let her be dobe." I hear my brother's dull tone.

"No one was talking to you teme!" The blonde yells.

"Don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that Naruto!" The fangirl screams. I am out of range now, on the roof top. I thought looking at the sky would be nice.

_Two and a half hours later..._

"Hey old man." I call out to Kakashi-sensei, feeling his presence.

"Hey kiddo." I turn to look at him.

"What are you doing here?"

My brother, Naruto, and Sakura appear. Kakashi-sensei points at them. "That's why." My eyes widen.

"Ichigo-San, this is our new sensei." Naruto smiles at me. As Kakashi-sensei came to realization his eyes widened. I did what no one had anticipated.

_**I laughed.**_

It was more like a giggle that I couldn't hold in. They all stared at me wide eyed in surprise. I calmed down and cleared my throat. "Continue."

"Right." Kakashi-sensei continued. "Okay, I am your Jounin Instucter for today., so lets start things off by introducing yourselves; likes, hobbies, dreams, and so on."

"Why don't you start first sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Alright," he says,"My name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes and dislikes are for me alone, my hobbies..." He trailed off,"and for my dreams, they are none of your concern."

Everyone sweatdropped. I did this with him long ago. His answer was still the same.

"Now you, pinkie" Kakashi pointed at Sakura.

She gasped at the insult before starting, "My name is Haruno Sakura. I like.."She glances at my brother and blushes,"My hobbies are.." This time she giggled and blushed even a darker red. Then she continued,"I hate Ino-pig and Naruto!"She exclaimed. That remark seemed to have made Naruto depressed.

"You next, Blondie" Kakashi sensei stated.

Naruto glared before starting,"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen, I dislike the ramen that takes 3 minutes to cook because, I mean, who can wait that long? My hobbies are eating ramen, and my dream is to become the next Hokage, so people would start to acknowledge me. Believe it!"

He then pointed to Sasuke,"You the brooding one"

Sasuke started "I'm Uchiha Sasuke, I have very few likes and many dislikes. My hobbies are none of your business and my dream... No ambition is to kill a certain man and revive my clan." I knew he was talking about Itachi. This made me a little gloomy but what else was I to expect from him?

"You." He pointed at me. By this time I was back to my usual self.

"I am Uchiha Ichigo. Likes? Training. Dislikes? Many things. My hobbies... I don't have any. My dream?" I pause, "I have no dream."

"Okay, you are to meet me at training ground 7 at 7am. Tomorrow we're going to take a little test." Kakashi tells the group.

"What kind of test?" Sakura asked.

"A survival test."

"What?! But we already did that during the academy!" Sakura shouted.

"That that was supposed to separate the people who can actually become gennin and those who have no chance. The test I'm going to give you has a 66% chance of you failing." He stated.

"WHAT!?" Naruto and Sakura yelled out.

"So don't eat breakfast because when i'm through with you, you're going to puke." With that, Kakashi-sensei left with a _poof._

When Kakashi-sensei was gone, Sasuke and I left home. Usually we would depart half way, but I needed to get my things.

"You're not going?" I shake my head 'no.' We walk in the house and I head straight for the food. I start eating, I need to last until tomorrow morning.

"I'm leaving. I just came to get money for the groceries." Sasuke speaks up. I wave him bye, and he leaves.

I finish up my food and head into my room. I get on my knees and lift the false floor. In there was a backpack filled with clothes, supplies, and money along a katana. I took them out and laid them on the bed. I change my dull Kunai for new ones.

"It's time.." I grab my things and leave, heading for the village gates. Half way there I didn't run into anyone I know.

"Ichigo?" That familiar voice calls out to me.

"What?" I stop walking. He was the last person I needed to see.

"Where are going?" Sasuke begins to interrogate from behind.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't."

"Then let me be."

"Why do you have your backpack?"

"I thought you didn't care." I start walking away. I would guess he saw the direction I was heading towards. He ran in front of me. He wasn't carrying any groceries.

"Don't do this to me Ichigo." He looked so angry and pained.

"Move Sasuke." I glared at him.

"I won't let you leave me!" He spoke as if he had authority.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I can't stay here any longer." I embraced him.

"You're not leaving me." He held me in place. Four years ago, he could have stopped me like this. But now, I was no longer in his reach. He had lost me.

"Goodbye Sasuke. I love you." I get ready to knock him out. His eyes widen as he realized he could not stop me.

"Why Ichigo?"

"_**It's my time to leave..."**_

I hit the back of his neck, laying him on the ground as his body went limp. I walk away, jumping from building. I reached the top of the village gate and glanced back at my home.

"Goodbye Konoha." I began to run. I would not go back.

It was no longer an option.


	7. I Will Have the Last Laugh (Sasuke POV)

I have always loved my sister.

This is a fact that is true.

I know _everything_ about her.

At least I thought I did.

When did you grow up so fast Ichigo?

I thought I would be the one to always protect you.

I am behind.

I have lost to you, my younger sister, in strength.

I was the one who was supposed to be stronger and protect you!

I was the one who was supposed to take care of you!

I was not supposed to get easily defeated!

I was not supposed to get left behind.

Why did you leave me?

Ichigo, why did you leave your older brother here?

Was I not good enough?

Was I not to your liking?

Did I do something wrong as an older brother?

Was I not worth you staying?

Now you're gone.

It has been a week since I have last seen you, the last of my clan.

What are you doing?

Who are you doing it with?

Where are you?

The ninja have stopped looking completely.

No one asks about you, as if they've forgotten your existence.

You're never coming back are you?

It was that I do not have much power, isn't it?

That I wasn't strong?

That I was weaker than a you.

I bet you were mocking me as I though I was the stronger one.

I bet you were laughing in silence as I was oblivious to your true strength.

_You are too cruel Ichigo._

_**But, I will not cry, not for you.**_

_I will not shed a tear for you now that you are gone._

_**I will not look for you even if my heart tells me you are in danger.**_

_**You **__decided to do this and I will not interfere._

Now, I am alone.

As I should have been from the beginning.

I will take care of myself and only myself.

I will train myself to be the best of the very best.

I will have so much power that no one will defeat me!

In time I will show you my true strength!

How?

First, I will kill Itachi.

He will be the first to taste my vengeance.

Then make you pay for making a fool of me.

I will show you just how wrong you were.

I will make you ever regret ever leaving me!

Just watch Ichigo.

Next time we meet...

_**I will have the last laugh.**_


	8. The Pleasure Is All Mine,Lord Orochimaru

It pains me to know I have hurt my brother, but there was no other way. I need to know why my family was killed. That was the purpose of me leaving. I've changed my appearance, regretfully discarding all my items with the Uchiha crest, except a single necklace. I, and to no avail, have been searching for elder brother Itachi for two months.

I have found nothing.

No one has seen this guy. Anywhere. It was like looking for a needle in a haystack. Looking for someone who does not want to be found is not easy, but luckily, a couple days ago I got a lead. I was heading towards to the place I was told he was at. That is when I felt it. I close my eyes.

One... Two... Three?

Three different chakras. Hidden quite well, but still there. Coming towards me from the southeast. About two minutes away at current speed...

Wait.

I open my eyes. They were coming towards me? I could take two of them on my own but three? That was pushing it. I wait until they appear in front of me, it wouldn't do me any good to run.

"So you're the one everyone has been causing a ruckus about." A male with greyish hair and circular glasses walks around me, hands behind his back. "Who exactly are you?"

"It isn't exactly polite to ask someone who they are without introducing yourself first." I shot at him.

"Excuse my manners." He chuckled, "I am Yakushi Kabuto."

I would not give him my real name. I thought of a new identity before leaving the Hidden Leaf. "Shizuka Chiharu."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance." He gave a practiced smile.

"Who are your other two friends hiding over there?" I pointed in the direction where the other two hid.

A man with two red dots on his forehead and a red head woman come out from hiding.

"This is Kimimaro." Kabuto introduces the man with the two red dots. "And this is Tayuya." Kimimaro kept a poker face as Tayuya had this 'I'm better than you smirk'

"You said people were causing a ruckus earlier?" I question.

"That's right. You see, you took care of two people we know. They weren't exactly weak either." I really didn't know who he was talking about. I have been in so many fights the last two months, I've forgotten faces. No matter where I go, there's always a guy who thinks thinks I'm just another frail kid who ran away from home. They either pick a fight or try to take me. They all end up pretty injured.

"I'm not sure who you are speaking of but go on."

"We're going to need you to come with us." I had a feeling that if I didn't go it would be worse than if I did. I needed to find Itachi, but I would not, like I said before, be able to take them all on myself.

Reluctantly I agreed, "Okay."

"Well that settles that." He snaps his fingers. "Blindfold her."

My eyes were covered by a black cloth. "What's the purpose of this?"

"Well we can't exactly trust you yet." He answers.

"Precautionary..." I note. "Whoa!" Someone picked me up.

"Hold onto me." The voice was male, but not Kabuto's. This was Kimimaro's? I wrapped my arms around his neck and he jumped, most likely onto the tree branches. He was quite comfortable actually, he held me tightly but not too tightly. I rested my head against his chest, It was firm yet comfortable. I could fall asleep like this. About an hour passed before we reached our destination.

Kimimaro, much to my dismay, put me down and removed my blindfold. I stretch and yawn, I guess I was sleepy.

"Come on Chiharu." I follow Kabuto into this cave looking lair with Kimimaro and Tayuya behind me. It was darker than day but brighter than night in here. Like a very cloudy day. Every hall looked the same to me, very little differences. I'm gonna need to learn my way around.

"You get used to it." Tayuya speaks up.

"Did I say that out loud?" I ask, glancing back at her.

"Yes." Kabuto answers instead.

"I didn't ask you." I huff. I've noticed I've been talking a lot today, it's starting to hurt my throat.

"Oops. Oh well." He shrugs and stops walking. I, not having my guard up like I should, bump into him.

He smirks, "You should watch where you're going."

"Hmph."

Kabuto knocks on the door in front of him.

"Enter."

A snake like voice that made shivers run through my whole body spoke from the other side. I was afraid but it did not show on my face. I put my guard up, whoever was on the other side of the door was not good news. Kabuto opened the door, letting me in first before closing the door behind him. The first thing I though when I saw the man on the other side of the door was:

This man was not normal.

He a had golden snake like eyes that when along with his voice. White, pale skin that contrasted against his long black hair. Like Tayuya and Kimimaro, he wore this purple rope-like belt around his waist. His chakra was the most dominating here. He sat in throne like chair made out of rock. This man was the king of this castle.

"Lord Orochimaru, I have brought the girl who defeated two of our men." Kabuto presents me like a prized item and walks over to his master's side.

"Well done Kabuto." Orochimaru hissed. The man turned his head to me and stared intently, as if trying to look deep within my soul. I did not let my fear get the best of me and kept a straight face, staring back at him. He threw me off when he smirked. "This one is quite the find."

Me? Quite the find? I suppose you could say that.

"Be sure to run tests on this one." He looked me in the eyes as he said this.

"Yes sir." Kabuto grinned maliciously.

"What is it that you want..." Orochimaru gave me a look that said to state my name.

"Shizuka Chiharu."

"Shizuka Chiharu... I will ask again. What is it that you want?"

"Excuse me?"

"Leaving your village at such a young age, what is it that you seek in this world?" The corners of his lips curved upward.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just..." He paused. "...Curious."

I'm not going to be able to avoid this. "I am searching for answers. But in order to do that I need connections and power to stop people who try to get in my way."

"Oh?"

"How does this information do you any good?"

"I have an offer." He ignored my question, but I'd rather not take any chances.

"Is that so?"

"I can help you get power."

"How?"

"Will you accept my help?"

"There isn't another option, is there?" It wasn't like he was going to let me leave alive.

"No."

"What is the price?"

"You have to do as I say. No matter what the circumstance."

"If I don't?" I challenged, feeling a bit more comfortable.

"You don't want to get there." He looked amused.

"I can be quite stubborn." I got a bit cheeky.

He chuckles, "We'll see. It has been a pleasure to meet you."

"_**The pleasure is all mine, Lord Orochimaru**_."

I have a feeling that I am really going to regret this.


	9. And Don't You Ever Forget It

Three days has passed since I first arrived here at one of Orochimaru's hideouts. To tell you the truth:

He still scares the crap out of me.

Did I really just think crap? I've been hanging around Tayuya too much. But yes, I ,in power or intellect, do not compare to this being that most of the people here see as God.

I have been training with the Sound Four. It seems that Kimimaro was their leader before he was bedridden a day after my arrival. Tayuya, Jirobu, Kidomaru, Sakon and Ukon have spared with me countless of times in the last three days. Right now they battle one on one with with me, except with Sakon and Ukon they don't exactly count as one... or two either. So far I haven't beat any of them alone. I visit Kimimaro and listen to him speak when I have the time, which isn't much. He spoke of his childhood, that wasn't so great. He told me about when he was always locked up in a cage unless when he was needed for battle.

Kabuto has not yet run tests on me yet, like he was ordered when I first got here. Yet, somehow I feel that that day might be today.

"Chiharu." Speak of the devil.

"Kabuto."

"It's time."

"For lunch?"

"Ye- No!" He sighed. I've been doing everything to get on his nerves. Why? I just really, really don't like him. "It's time for the tests. Follow me." He pushed up his glasses and started walking, me trailing behind.

I've gotten used to the eerie feel of the hideout. Now, the people here, that was a different story. Most of the people here were not stronger than me but if they ganged up on me, they would kick my ass. Kabuto stopped mid step, trying to catch me off guard like on the first day. Good thing I was paying attention and didn't bump into him this time.

He looked slightly disappointed as he opened the door. Kabuto walked in first, I behind him. There were blood stains on the ground, chains attached to the wall, a bed-like thing made of rock, knives and such on a tray, and needles. "Sit."

"I'm not a dog."

"You're acting like one."

"Ass." I mutter and sit on the bed-like rock thing. The door opens again.

"Hello, Chiharu." That hiss like voice could only mean one thing. It was Orochimaru.

"Lord Orochimaru." I smile. I cannot get on this man's bad side. That would most likely mean death, and I really like being alive.

"Lay back." Kabuto ordered.

"Yes sir." I saluted mockingly. I watched as Kabuto reached for a needle.

"I'm going to inject an anesthetic, to put you to sleep." He rolled up my sleeve and injected the liquid. "How are you feeling?"

The anesthetic worked immediately. "Drowsy..." My vision blurred, my body feeling heavy.

"Goodnight." Orochimaru's words were the last I heard before blacking out.

(3rd Person Point of View)

Ichigo lay there, body limp and breathing even. Orochimaru approached her body, ready to bite her neck to apply the curse seal. He got closer, and closer only to be interrupted when he was mere inches away from his prey.

"What?" He choked out, his throat was in the grasp of the girl's hand. She sat up, her grip tightening. He shifted his gaze towards his subordinate, hissing out, "Kabuto, shouldn't she be asleep?"

"She shouldn't be able to move!"

The girl let go of the snake's throat. Orochimaru tried to move away only to be thrown by the force of a punch to the face.

"Lord Orochimaru!" Kabuto went to his master's aid. Who they knew as Chiharu, got off the table and started walking towards them. Her eyes dead like a puppet's would be.

"Chiharu." Orochimaru felt something as black chakra began surrounding the girl. This feeling could only be described as one thing:

**Pure Evil.**

As the chakra grew stronger, enough to overpower a kage's , another being could be seen behind the girl. It was a man with snow white, long hair and crimson red eyes. He had a grin that could beat those of the insane.

_**"This girl..." **_The two could not move, it was like fear had chained them to where they stood. _**"SHE IS MINE!"**_ The man wrapped his arms around her in a possessive manner.

_**"And don't you ever forget it."**_

Both the man and chakra disappeared. Ichigo's body hit the ground with a thud. Orochimaru and Kabuto to this day, never tried to test on her again.


	10. This Feeling Of Madness Excites Me!

They had only been gone for about six hours and I was so bored!

The Sound Four, my only real friends other than Kimimaro, were gone along with Kabuto and Orochimaru. They usually consumed my everyday life. I didn't really know what to do without them here. I saw Kimimaro leave the hideout. Maybe for a walk, it's good for him anyways.

I decided that resting for the day would be good.

Well, my friends have been gone about three days, including Kimimaro. I guess It wasn't a walk he took after all. I have been training non-stop, not really being able to sleep after I rested that one whole day. I just have this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. That something really bad is going to happen. Either that or it has already happened.

I sense people coming inside the hideout. I close my eyes.

One... Orochimaru.

Two... Kabuto.

Three...?

I opened my eyes. The third chakra.. It.. It felt so familiar. The answer of who it was, was at the tip of my tongue. My curiosity got the best of me when I couldn't figure out who and my body began moving on it's own. At the moment, heading to see who this third chakra belonged to was my first priority.

I dashed from hall to hall, heading toward the three. I felt my heart pound faster and faster as I neared the beings. I turned one last corner, coming face to face with the object of my desire.

Only, it was who I would have never expected. It was the person who I wanted to see the least.

**Sasuke**.

My mind goes blank, not knowing what I should say. I back up slowly. Hoping, like the idiot I was, that I was seeing things. Once again go around the corner.

He was still there with Orochimaru and Kabuto, staring at me in disbelief. His eyes, they were colder than ever. He glared at me ,but I did as I had trained myself, not letting my emotions take the best of me. But in reality, there were no emotions to contain. I just didn't know how to feel. I felt this dark feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Ichigo." He looked down at me. The fool must have though he was superior. Wait, did I just call him a fool?

"My name is Chiharu. You must have me confused for someone else." I spoke without realizing, letting instinct take over.

"Don't..." He looked angry. "Don't bullshit me! I would know who my own sister is!"

"Sister?" Kabuto questions.

"Ah! I've been caught." I raise my hands up as if in surrender. I glance at my brother with a smirk. "What are you going to do about it?"

"What?" Sasuke was caught off guard.

"You heard me Sasuke." I grinned, giggling to myself like a madman.

_What is this feeling?_

"What. Are you. Going to. Do. About. It?" I repeat, poking his nose as I said the last word.

Sasuke glares at me, rubbing his nose. "I will fight you."

"Oh? Is that what you're going to do? Are you sure? I will not give you a handicap." I felt this dark feeling start to linger in my every word. Sasuke takes a step forward.

"I won't need a handicap!"

_Madness... This is madness...!_

"Don't, Sasuke." Orochimaru holds his shoulder.

"Come on Orochimaru, don't spoil my fun." I give him a menacing smile.

_This feeling..._

Sasuke brushed the snake man off. "I'm going to fight." My brother turns to me, "I'm going to make you regret making a fool of me."

"A fool of you?" I grin, I don't remember ever making a fool out of him. I decided to play along. "Did I hurt your pride big brother? Or should I say _little Sasuke_."

His face turned red with anger and he turned to Orochimaru. "I don't care what you say! I will fight her!"

"Very well Sasuke. Shall we begin?"

_**This feeling of madness excites me!**_


	11. Next Time I See You

Recap:

"I'm going to fight. I'm going to make you regret making a fool of me."

"A fool of you? Did I hurt your pride big brother? Or should I say little Sasuke."

His face turned red with anger and he turned to Orochimaru. "I don't care what you say! I will fight her!"

"Very well Sasuke. Shall we begin?"

Sasuke got into his stance. I raised a brow. "Not here stupid. Unless.." I grin. "..You want to die today."

He opened his mouth to say something, but Kabuto covered his mouth and whispered, "Shut your mouth or I'll kill you myself."

"Kabuto... I wasn't really going to kill him..." I whine before adding, "Probably." Sasuke stayed quiet and I decided to start walking. The walk there was quiet... at least outside of my thoughts.

_-'These people are boooooring!'-_

_Who was that?_

_-' Kurai.' -_

_Kurai?_

_-' Yes! It's a pleasure to finally talk to you Ichigo! I've grown so lonely without being able to talk to you. Just watching from the inside is no fun.'-_

_What do you mean?_

_-' I've been here for years, watching you grow. '-_

_S-Since when?_

_-' I was stuck with that old lady before being here. Remember her? She was actually a beauty when she was young. Then she became a boring old lady.' -_

_Her?! Is that how you're here?_

_-' My soul has been connected with yours. You are my destined other half. If you weren't you would have died that day.'-_

_DIED?!_

_-' Yeah. No biggie.'-_

_That's my life your talking about!_

_-' But you're here aren't you?'-_

_Well... Yes but-!_

_-' Okay, now that that's settled. Let's kick some ass!'-_

_Kick some ass?_

_-' Well yeah, you have a brother. Who wants fight you? Last name Uchiha?. First name Sasuke? Ring a bell?'-_

_Oh! Right! I kind of forgot about that... Oh! We're here!_

I open the door leading to a huge room used for training, letting the others in first.

_-' How about I lend you a bit of power?'-_

_Power?_

_I walk towards the center of the room._

_-' Thats right. Power. I promise it'll make things fun!-'_

_It's not like I'm not strong enough, but sure, why not?_

_-' I'm glad you said yes. Here.'-_

I could feel the chakra flowing through me so naturally. I grin. "Ready Sasuke?"

"Are you?" He was already in his stance. I didn't feel the need to get into mine.

"Very well then." I turn to Orochimaru. "I promise I won't kill him or leave any permanent damage, but I'm leaving after this, okay?" I smile.

"I understand." He sighs.

Sasuke, being a sneaky bastard, tried to aim a kick to my face. I caught it with my hand. His eyes widen as I lift him up, let him go, then punch him in the face before his feet touched the ground. He ends up hitting his back against the wall hard enough to leave a couple of cracks.

"Tch." He starts coming after me again, I haven't moved an inch since the battle has started. He tries to punch me, and I grab his first.

"Weakling." I mutter. He gets mad and tries to punch me with his other fist. I dodge and kick his stomach.

_You're right. This is fun!_

_Kurai laughs. -' I promised, didn't I? Let's wrap this up quickly, I want to find people who are stronger!'-_

_Okay, okay. Give me a minute or two, Alright?_

_-'1.. 2.. 3..'-_

_Don't coun-! Oh whatever._

"Come on Sasuke. Is this all you have in you? How are your going to defeat Itachi with these weak ass punches." I taunt. I don't want to hit him without reason. He is still my brother.

_-' 13... 14... 15...'-_

_Hmph_...

Sasuke eyes turn red. Sharingan. I haven't gotten mine. I haven't been in a situation where it would activate. Even with my clan dead, I stayed calm enough not to activate it. Which reminds me...

"Oi! Kabuto!" I yell. Sasuke's eyes widen as he looks at me. Probably staring at my chakra.

"It's black." My brother muttered.

"What?" Kabuto answers me.

"What happened to the Sound Four?"

"They're dead."

"Kimimaro too?"

"Yes."

"Oh." I've yet to get into a situation that causes a lot of emotional distress.

-' _You're not one to get distressed easily_.'-

_Yeah..._

"I'm gonna finish this and get out of here. This is getting... What's the word?"

-'_Booooring_.'-

"That's right. Booooring!" I exclaim before running behind Sasuke, faster than he could react. I hit the nerves on the back of his neck. I didn't bother catching him.

"When he wakes up, will you deliver a message?" I face the other two in the room with a dull look.

"Yes." Orochimaru answers first. "What is it?"

"_**The next time I see you, you better be worth my damn time.**_"

With that I left the hideout, heading off to find people who would satisfy this urge to fight.

-_' That took 50 seconds.'-_

_Oh, Shut up._


	12. SHUT THE FUCK UP

Four months have passed. Kurai has put me through rigorous training. He wanted to make sure I could take care of myself without his help and that I could control his chakra. Though, controlling that chakra was not an easy task.

I may have gone on a small killing spree since I left.

_-'Small?'-_

Okay maybe a big killing spree, but it wasn't my fault! They picked a fight! I ask if they want to die first! They say the one who's dying will be me! We all know that's not happening. So they die. They're all so weak. They can't even put up a fight. I still haven't been able to satisfy that itch for a good fight.

_-'Ichigo! Someone is here.'-_

_I know. Geez, I'm not stupid ya know._

Two chakras lurked near by.

"Oi! Kakuzu! Take that back you asshole!" Looks like they aren't trying to hide.

"Shut up already." The other sounded grumpy. I suppress my chakra and jump into the trees. The two men wore cloaks with blood red clouds. One wore a mask, that covered his whole head. The other had silver white hair, he wore no shirt and carried a scythe on his back. "Hidan."

"Yeah." The silver haired male, that I now know as Hidan, took out his scythe.

_-'They noticed.'-_

_I kind of figured._

I jumped down from the trees, right in front of them.

"Hello."

"Oooh! A sacrifice for Jashin!" Hidan grins.

"Me? A sacrifice? That's not happening."

_Who's Jashin?_

_-' How am I supposed to know?'-_

_I don't know. Because you're you._

_-'And that's such a perfect answer!-' Sarcasm was laced Kurai's every word._

_Shut up._

"Hurry up and get this over with Hidan. We have to head back to base." Kakuzu spoke up.

"I get it, I get it. Damn, quit being so damn bitchy." Hidan rolled his eyes and turned to me. "Ready to die?"

"Are you?"

"I can't die." Hidan runs at me and swings his scythe sideways, ready to cut me in half. At the last second I jump up, landing on the blade."Not bad bitch." I could feel the bloodlust emanating from his very being.

"Not bad yourself." I jump off his scythe. "My turn!" I ran behind him, faster than his eyes could follow kicking him in the back. The forced pushed him forward only a few feet.

"You bitch. That hurt!"

"Oooh! Your not weak at all!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Hidan! Time is money! Quit wasting it!" Kakuzu said, irritated.

I take out a kunai. "Come on."

Hidan comes at me faster than before. He swings, I stop it with the Kunai. He grins and adds strength. I try to keep hold.

_-'Pull back.'-_

I pull back, the end of the scythe's blade barely nicking my hand.

"You're dead now bitch." He licks the end of his blade, his body turns black with skeletal like white markings. I look at my hand as Hidan draws something on the ground.

_It's bleeding... _

_-'Ha! He got you.'-_

_Shut up. It's your fault._

Hidan aims the scythe's blade towards himself.

_Suicidal?_

_-'Mmm... I don't think so.'-_

The silver haired man stabbed himself in the stomach with the scythe.

_What the-!?_

My stomach felt wet and it stung, I look down. There was a red liquid staining my top. I was bleeding. It didn't hurt too bad. Training with the bastard in my head was a lot worse. Hidan pulled out his scythe, the wound healing almost instantly.

_He stabbed himself and it hurt me?_

_-'Seems like it... Are you okay?'-_

_I'm fine. I'm gonna need your help. I'll tell you when._

_-' Okay.'-_

"Kakuzu, Why isn't she screaming or something?" Hidan looks a little... What's the word? Perplexed.

"I really didn't want to use his help, but it seems I can't beat you on my own..." I whine.

"Who's help?"

"His help."

"Who the fuck is he?!"

I stay quiet for a moment before moving from my spot to in front of him in a millisecond's notice. I whispered while pointing to my head. "He's in here."

He backed away, stepping out of his circle. I take out a kunai and stab him in the stomach, expecting it to hurt me too. I look down.

_I'm not bleeding._

_-'Its the circle.'-_

"She's a crazy bitch!"

"This crazy bitch has a name you know." I grin.

_Now Kurai._

_-'Here you go.'-_

I could feel my chakra change, my wound healing. I laugh, like I was mentally insane.

Kakuzu seemed to put his guard up. "Don't get reckless Hidan."

"The name is Chiharu. Are there more of you?" I tilt my head to the side.

"Yeah? What of it?" Hidan answers.

_What do think Kurai? Kill them or Follow them?_

_-'In order for you to get stronger it would be best to follow.-'_

_You're so smart sometimes._

_-'I know'-_

_Just kidding._

_-'Bitch'-_

"Take me with you." I felt the my chakra change back to normal.

"No." Hidan answers.

"Please? I could help with... whatever it is you do."

"No-"

"Shut up Hidan." Kakuzu answers. "One condition."

"What?"

"If Leader accepts you I get sixty percent of the money you receive."

"Money? Okay."

"Fucking Kakuzu! Thinking about money all the time!"

"Can you keep up?"

"Probably."

We have walked for hours. I'm getting really bored especially with Hidan going on and on about his god Jashin. "Are we there yet?"

"No."Kakuzu answered.

"How much longer?"

"Three hours."

"That long? "

_I'm gonna get Hidan to carry me. I don't feel like walking anymore..._

_-'Like that's going to happen.'-_

_Just watch._

"Hidan. Carry me please?" I outstretched my arms out.

"Tch. You crazy bitch. No-" He looked at me and I gave him the best puppy face I have ever given in my life. "Okay, fine!" He sighed and picked me up.

"Looks like Hidan has a soft spot." Kakuzu teased.

_**"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"**_


	13. Welcome To The Akatsuki, Chiharu

When Kakuzu answered three hours. He meant three hours away if we ran not three hours away at our current pace. The bastard. It's been about seven hours since and finally we are here!... In front of a boulder...

Good thing I didn't have to walk!

_-'Lazy ass.'-_

_So?_

"Oi! Crazy Bitch! Get down!" Hidan looks up at me. He was carrying me on his shoulders. I wrap my arms around his head.

"No! I don't want to!" I shake my head.

"Get the fuck off!"

"No!" I whine. It kinda feels nice to act like a kid grabbed my waist and threw me off.

"There" I hit my back against the boulder.

"Ow.. There was no need to get so violent." I rub my head." All you had to do was tell me. You should do it like we learned in anger management. Use your words." Kakuzu tried his best not to burst out laughing.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

_It's so fun to mess with him._

_-'!'- Kurai laughed so hard that I bet he was having stomach cramps._

"Can we go in now?" I ask, completely ignoring Hidan.

"FUCKING ANSWER WHEN SOMEONE IS TALKING TO YOU!" He grabbed my shoulder.

I screamed randomly.

-'What's wrong?!'- Kurai seemed taken by surprise.

"What's wrong?!" Hidan seemed panicked.

Kakuzu eyes were wide open.

I giggled. "Nothing."

"Don't fucking scare me like that!" Hidan yelled. He looked like he was still a little mad at me, yet more calm than before. Kakuzu just rolled his eyes.

"Come on Hidan."

"Right." They did hand signs too fast for me to read. An entrance way leading to a poorly lit hallway appeared.

"Let's go Chiharu. Hidan, close the door."

"Good luck crazy bitch." I wave the foul mouthed man off. Kakuzu walks deeper into the hall, I follow behind. I didn't bother remembering how many lefts and rights it took to get to their leader's office. Kakuzu knocked three times.

"Come in."

The man on the other side of the door, sounded... Dangerous.

_-' How can someone sound dangerous?'-_

_They just-!.. They just do..._

Kakuzu opened the door and let me in first. This room was lit by one candle. I could see the silhouette of a man sitting behind a desk and a woman standing behind him.

"Who is this?" His voice sent chills down my spine.

"This is Chiharu. She wants to join." Kakuzu spoke in a polite tone. Like how a knight talks to a king.

_This guy scares me..._

_-'...'-_

"We don't have room for another official member. Besides that, how is a little girl like her going to help us?" He speaks." We're going to have to kill her since she is of no use and knows the whereabouts of our hideout."

Kakuzu turned to look at me. "I tried kid."

_Kurai! What do I do? My future is in this guy's hands! I can't beat this guy! Even with your help!_

_-'Use... Use your charm! No.. I don't know! Just don't die!'-_

_Just don't die? That's all you have to sa-! My charm... My charm is an act... I got it!_

"E-Excuse me!" I spurt out, I switched on my sad, good girl act. All eyes were on me.

"What is it?" The man leaned forward, I could now see his face. It was covered with piercings. The look in his eyes were terrifying.

"I... I have no family! I have no where else to go! I just wanted a home..." I swallow. "Last place I was at.. I had to run away... Orochimaru..." From the look on their faces, I would guess they knew the scary snake man. "He tried.. He tried to...!" I let the fake tears pour out. They were most likely thinking unspeakable things. They looked at me with pity, that's what I wanted.

_-' You're such a good liar.'-_

_I'm not lying!... (Entirely.) Orochimaru did try to put a curse mark on me. It's not my bad if they interpret it wrong. They say the best con has some truth._

_-'Touche.'-_

The woman walked up to me and held me tightly in an embrace. I sobbed into her shoulder. "You can stay..." She whispered. "You can stay..."

"Konan!" Leader yelled.

"Promise? No one will hurt me?" I guess Konan was her name. She didn't tense up when he yelled at her.

"Promise."

_She must run this man._

_-' Oh yeah. She definitely does.'-_

_Score_.

I whipped my eyes and got a good look at her. She had blue hair and amber eyes. I smiled at her, "Thank you big sister!"

Konan smiled. "Don't worry about it Chiharu." She pet my head.

"_HEY_!" The man yelled, getting our attention.

"Pain, she's staying." Konan stated, standing up. Once a woman makes up her mind, there is no changing man, Pain, seemed at a loss of words. She probably always did as she was told. This is probably the first time she's gone against him.

"Fine. She'll be... Our errand runner. Not an official member." He gave in, somewhat.

"Do I get paid?" I ask.

"Don't push it." He glared.

I turn to Kakuzu, bowing my head. "Sorry Kakuzu. You get sixty percent of zero." I don't like breaking promises, so I find loopholes.

"Don't worry about it kid." Even if it's just a little... I think he likes me.

Konan crouched down, so we were face to face, and smiled.

"_**Welcome to the Akatsuki, Chiharu**_."

_Kurai, I have a feeling I'm going to fit right in._

_-'Definitely'-_


	14. If It's Sasuke You're After

A week has passed since I first got here. It took a while to get used to the setting. I memorized the layout. I know where the bathrooms, the other members' room, (only where they are, not whose they belong to.), the kitchen, the living room, the (scary) leader's office, and the entrance (they taught me how to open it.). I haven't met the other members. They haven't been in at all. Most likely off on missions and such. It looks like they won't be back for a while either. I ended up with a room by myself.

_-'Its not a room.'-_

_It's close enough._

_-'A dirty basement with a bed and dresser is close enough?'-_

_I cleaned it!_

_-'Obviously.-' I could hear the bluntness in his sarcasm._

_Oh shush._

I am currently in my makeshift room, laying on my bed and looking at the ceiling. (Scarily Terrifying) Leader hasn't sent me on errands at all.

_That's what I'll do._

I get up, leaving my basement of a room, heading towards leader's office. I really need something to do. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." I opened the door and let myself in.

"Leader..." I twisted my foot nervously, I didn't want to do something wrong. Why? Simply because I didn't want to die today.

"What is it?" He stared at me. I shifted my gaze towards Konan, who was smiling at me.

"Are there... Are there any errands I can run for you?"

"In fact there is."

"What?" I look at him surprised.

"I don't need to repeat myself."

"Yes sir! What is it that I need to do?" I was getting wordy. Maybe it was my nerves.

"I need you to deliver a scroll to one of the members."

"Yes sir. Where are they?"

"Near Konoha. Can you handle it?"

"Yes!"

_Konoha, huh?_

_-' Are you sure about this?'-_

_Yeah... It'll be fine... Probably._

_-' Probably_.'-

"Good." He hands me a scroll. I don't dare ask what's inside.

"I'll leave in ten minutes."

"Ten?" Konan speaks up from behind. "Don't you need more time?

"No. I don't need to take much. May I go?"

"Go on." Leader waves me of with his hand. I leave the room, quickly heading to mine. I packed two changes of clothes, a water bottle, and a thin blanket in a small backpack. I strapped on my prepacked weapon pouch.

_-'How long will this take?'- _

_It's about a two-three day trip over there if I run, only stopping to sleep. I have to be careful not to be seen by ninja, other than the Akatsuki members._

_-'Don't do anything stupid.'-_

_I know_.

I put on the small backpack and headed towards the entrance. I did the hand signs I was taught, and the entrance opened up. Quickly, I ran out, heading towards my destination.

It took two days of running (with only an hour of sleep) to reach the center of the Land of Fire. I was now on a path that lead towards the village.

_Tap tap tap._

I could hear the sound of footsteps coming towards me. I hid in the trees, not having enough time to check how many were coming.

_-' That was careless.'-_

_I know, okay... I'm just a little tired._

_-'That's no excuse.'-_

_Shut up. They're coming._

Three people walk down the path.

_Ah-!_

_-' That's...'-_

_Yeah... Naruto and Sakura... I don't know who the old guy with long white hair is, but... I didn't expect to run into them!_

The old guy glanced towards the tree I was in and stopped mid step.

_Was I found out?_

"Who's there?" The man turns towards my direction. I can't start a fight right now, I should have slept more.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto turned around, "We have to save Sasuke!"

_Save Sasuke?.. Who do they think they're kidding?_

_-'It's better to show yourself for now... Are you able to run?'-_

_A little slower than usual, but yes. Although.. I don't think these guys will let me go._

_-'I'll help if things get bad.'-_

I jump down from the tree, landing in front of them. Sakura's eyes widen, she was the first to realize. "Y-You're-!"

"What are you talking about Sakura? We don't know- her.." Naruto looks at me, mouth agape.

I play coy. "Why are you looking at me like that? I don't.. I don't know you."

"You haven't been gone that long Ichigo!" He furrowed hid brows.

"My name is Chiharu."

"What?"

"My name is Chiharu... It's the name my parents gave me and I don't appreciate you calling me a different name!" The elder man watched the scene silently.

"I-..." Naruto looked shocked. I must have thrown him off guard.

"I have to go find one of my friends. Goodbye... Um..." I pretend not to know their names.

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Bye Naruto." I was about take the first step towards leaving, but stopped myself. "Hey... Naruto..." I turned to stare at him coldly.

"W-What?"

_**"If it's Sasuke you're after, you'll only get yourself killed**__."_ I ran, as far as I could.

_-'They probably know who you are now.'- _

_Yeah, probably. It'll be alright. What we have to do now is find those Akatsuki members._


	15. Ichigo, You Have Grown

I have wandered for about an hour. I'm completely exhausted. Looking for these people... It's impossible!

-'Correction. Finding them is impossible.'-

Shut up.

Anyways, these people are ghosts. It's a miracle that I even came across Hidan and Kakuzu. I look up at the sky, taking a deep breath, it's a nice clear blue. When am I going to find these guy-?

"Ow..." I ran into someone's back, fell to the ground and hit my head. Wait. I hadn't even felt their presence. I sit up and look. It was a blue man. Yes a blue man with shark like features in an Akatsuki cloak. "Thats one." Then I remembered, there are two in each team. Who was the othe-

"It's you..." A familiar voice spoke up. My body stiffened, I could only looked at the person with a wide eyed expression.

Itachi... It's Itachi... I... I found him! I finally found him!

"Ah-.. Um.." I could not from proper words.

"Itachi, you know this kid?" The blue man spoke up. I then remembered my task, that got my brain functioning again.

"Right. Leader sent me with this." I took the scroll out of my backpack and handed it to them.

"Leader?" The blue man questioned. "You mean.. You're the new member? A kid? What are you? Ten?"

"Yes... I'm twelve." I rubbed the back of my head. My hand was wet. I look at the red liquid on my hand.

I'm bleeding?

"Ichigo." Itachi spoke up. "What are you doing? You should be in the village... with Sasuke. Why are you here?"

Should I start the act?

-'I think he knows, but you might have some fun.'-

I have nothing better to do at the moment, why not?

"My name is Chiharu."

"What?"

"My name is Chiharu. I don't know who this Ichigo is, but this is getting on my nerves. Everyone who encounters me, it's always Ichigo, Ichigo." I make my eyes water.

"Itachi, you devil." The blue man says. "You're making her cry."

"Shut up Kisame." Itachi turns back to me. "I don't know what game your playing, but stop it. Answer me, Ichigo." I never could deceive him.

-'He's no fun.'-

"You're no fun." I sigh, rubbing the back of my head. It was wet. Oh right, I'm bleeding. "Hey..."

"What?" Kisame answers, a confused look on his face. He must have believed my act earlier.

"Do you have a bandage?" I show them the blood on my hand. Itachi's eyes widened and he took a roll out of his kunai pouch. "Thank you-" I was about to take it, but he started doing it himself.

After he finished, my brother spoke again. "Answer my questions." He said sternly.

I huff. " I joined the Akatsuki not too long ago. I am fulfilling my task. Sasuke grew a hatred for me after I left the village. I am here to give you that scroll Kisame is holding."

"It's our next mission." Kisame was already reading it.

"How did you get into the Akatsuki?" He continued to interrogate me.

"Can't tell you."

"Why?"

I went a bit crazy. Made a deal. Got a way inside the base. Almost died, but was saved by Konan.

-'Why can't you tell him?'-

I just don't want to.

"You won't like the answer, foolish brother." My expression went dull.

"I see." He looked at me questionably.

"Wait.. Who is she Itachi?"

"My sister." Itachi looked at me. "How did you make Sasuke hate you?"

"Your sister?" We both ignored him.

"I may have overpowered him... Twice."

-'May?'-

Well, I did.

"Twice?" My brother thinks aloud.

"Maybe." I look at the sky, the sun was setting. "Well, I have to go."

"You're not leaving." Itachi ordered.

"Oh? Why not?" I raise a brow.

"Your a mess." He said matter-of-factly.

"I'll be fine. I'm not five, Itachi." I turn around and start walking. "See ya around." I waved him off.

I'm getting sleepy...

-'Then stay with your brother.'-

But then he'll think he was right.

-'Your logic amazes me.'-

Your sarcasm is so original.

-'Brat.'-

Old creeper.

-'Old creeper?'-

Yea-

I felt to arms pick me up. "Itachi, put me down."

"No."

"Now."

"No." I aim a kick for his gut, (sadly) he caught my foot.

"Let me go! Before I kick your ass!"

"You? Kick my ass?" He laughed mockingly. "I doubt you could."

"I'm not some weakling anymore. I can take care of myself." I quickly kick him in the gut hard enough to cause him to drop me. He muttered something. "I need to go now. See ya." I start sprinting away, before I got emotional.

Whether he truly meant it or not, I will never forget those words he spoke:

"Ichigo, you have grown."


	16. My Dear Little Sister (Itachi's POV)

It had been years since I last saw her,

The girl had come to adore.

I remember when she had barely started talking,

Now that voice helps her prove her point.

She was never

one to talk back,

Never one

to put others down.

Now here she is,

doing exactly that.

What has become of you?

What happened Ichigo?

What did you do to get here?

How many lives have you taken?

How are you able to handle all this strength you have gained?

Before you could barely touch me,

Now you can leave bruises.

What did you do to gain this power?

It must have been rough.

What have you seen?

What have you done?

What is that glint in your eyes that worries me?

Why did you try to lie about who you were?

What is it that drives you to do that.

Why didn't you attack me?

I killed your entire family.

Why didn't you stay with Sasuke?

Instead you're here, with murderers.

How do you fit in so well?

You leave me with so many questions.

I have thought of no answers.

I won't ask what you have done,

I won't pester you for answers.

I'll wait for you to tell me on your own.

I know you have questions of your own,

I will not answer them.

It is not yet time for you to know,

No matter how much you have matured.

_I hope that you don't come to hate me or Sasuke for what is to come Ichigo, because you are:_

_**My dear little sister.**_


	17. Doesn't It Sound Like Fun?

Four Years... Can you believe it? Four years has passed since I was first reunited with big brother Itachi. I have only gotten to him once every three to seven weeks, due to his constant missions. We did have enough time to discuss Kurai though. If it wasn't apparent, Kurai is the demon whose soul and chakra (made of madness) is linked to my own. His chakra works as an enhancer for both mine when combined and my healing ability. Even though Kurai is a demon, he isn't as evil as you would think. He's more of a... delinquent, or a troublemaker even, than a evil being. I like the psychopath, but Itachi on the other hand, isn't too fond of him. Well, it really doesn't matter whether he likes my demon or not, he's a part of me. That and he has some really fun Ideas.

In the last years, I have stayed with the Akatsuki. Yes, The Akatsuki. For S-Rank criminal aren't as bad as you think, I've met them all. Once you get to know them, you realize there is something wrong with them and come to terms with it.

For example, Deidara and Sasori. They argue about whether "Art is Eternal!" or "Art is a bang, un!" You get used to almost getting blown up during those fights. For the most part, the people here like me. Well, with the exception of Leader and Kakuzu. Leader doesn't like that Konan happens to coddle me little too much, but I can't blame her. I am the only other girl here.

I am classified as the Akatsuki's messenger in the Bingo Books under the name Chiharu. There is no picture of me, nor any other information except my gender. The bounty on my head does not compare to those of the Akatsuki.

Speaking of Chiharu... Everyone else,other than Itachi, doesn't know that I am Ichigo Uchiha. Deidara does have some suspicion, seeing that I have the features of an Uchiha, but he doesn't have any concrete proof.

The person I have gotten closest with in the last four years would be Hidan. Yeah, he may be a annoying psychotic reckless annoying asshole but... No, there's no but. I like him that way, his personality is quite amusing. That and I can get him to do things for me. Hehe...

Another person who I'm getting along with pretty well is Kakuzu. This man ,just like the world, runs on money. When I need something to get done I usually rely on Hidan and Kakuzu.

Like Hidan, I have a mood to kill. Though, mine is more constant and intense, like when an alcoholic has gone a while without alcohol. I know that's it's a problem, but the feeling of being soaked in another's blood is absolutely magnificent. Especially the thrill of the fight before. Itachi doesn't like it when I come back with blood soaked clothing. Quite frankly, I find it funny. The expression of disgust on his face as he sees me soaked in red. Haha!

Despite being the Akatsuki's messenger, I'm also sent on missions. Assassinations, bounties, collecting information, etc. Fun stuff, right? They generally aren't long missions. Konan doesn't like me being gone for long. I don't get to go on the cool missions like obtaining the tailed beast...

I haven't talked about my brother Sasuke, have I? I haven't seen Sasuke since... Orochimaru's hide out. Oh, that's right! I found out Orochimaru was an Akatsuki member. I couldn't believe it! It took a while to find out. They still believe that Orochimaru tried something on me, so they try not to talk about him in front of me. Idiots.

Well, it's not too nice to call them idiots. They did train me after all. Itachi helped with most of my chakra based training. He helped me strengthen my jutsus. Well, the jutsus that Kakashi had taught me. Hidan, with a little persuasion, helps me train with weapons. I personally prefer the katana. I usually keep it strapped at my side. Konan, she taught me how to deal with the boys and other girl things. I'm grateful to have had her by my side.

Now, the last couple of months, the Akatsuki have been planning something big. Really big. Remember when I mentioned the obtaining tailed beast earlier? Well, there is a mission coming up and this time I get to help. We're going to capture the Kazekage. _The Kazekage_. I wonder how he'll fight... Can he take the whole Akatsuki?

_**Doesn't it sound like fun?**_


	18. I Kind Of Figured

Its almost time. I can feel just feel it. Today is the day we will attack the Hidden Sand Village.

"Oí! Chiharu, yeah!" I heard Deidara called me. "It's time."

_See?_

_-' A huh.' Kurai muttered sarcastically._

_What?_

_-' You already knew that today was the day. They told you last week!'-_

_You're no fun... Oh well_!

"Can I ride on the bird?" I ask, running up to him. I didn't feel like running all the way to the village, it was too far and the bird was faster.

"Yeah, let's just get going before Sasori starts complaining, hm." He answers, signaling me to hurry up with his hand.

"Yes sir!" I saluted mockingly and followed him outside.

As soon as we were out, he started molding a bird with his mouth hands. Within seconds he tossed the artwork on the ground and said "Katsu!" The work expanded into a huge bird.

"No matter how many times I've seen this, I still think that is so cool..." He chuckled, a smirk forming on his face.

"Get on," He jumped up and patted the spot behind him, " before I leave you behind, yeah." I jumped up and laid down, my legs hanging off the bird. "Ready?" He didn't look back to check.

"Yes!" He flew the bird up into the sky. I close my eyes. I love this feeling the most. The feeling of being in the air, soaring through the sky. The thrill of the possibility of falling to my death.

_-'Crazy Child.'_

_But you love me._

_-'Yeah, yeah.'-_

"Chiharu, hm." Deidara called.

_Who?_

_-'You!'- Kurai sighed._

_Right_...

"What?" I turn to look at the blonde.

"Why do you always lay down on my bird, yeah?" He turned around so that he was facing me.

"Its fun." I simply stated.

"What if you fall off?" He raised a brow.

"I might die." I wasn't scared of dying. It was just death. I wasn't scared of turning into nothing or turning into a ghost. I wasn't scared of going to hell. I do things, accepting whatever consequences that come with whatever I do.

"That doesn't bother you, yeah?" He looked at me weirdly. I would have expected him to know me better by now. To not expect what you would of normal shinobi.

"Meh." I shrug, deciding to change the subject. "Are we there yet?"

"We just left, hm!" He emphasized with his hands.

"You didn't answer my question." I look at him bored.

"No!" He yelled.

"No need to be so sassy, Deidara-chan!" I laugh. He hated when Hidan and I called him that.

"Respect your elders!" He scolded.

"Whatever, I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me up when we get there." I get comfortable and drift into sleep, ignoring whatever profanities he had yelled.

"-ru..."

"-haru..."

"Chiharu! WAKE UP, YEAH!" I jumped, banging my forehead against another's.

"Ow..." I look around what I could tell, we were about 3 miles away from the Hidden Sand's border. "G'morning." I yawn and jump off the clay bird I was previously laying on.

"Wait here an hour before heading in." Sasori ordered. "Stay here, Chiharu. I mean it." As they walked away, Deidara suddenly stopped.

"Oh, by the way, Leader said, 'Go nuts', hm." Deidara smirked running after Sasori, before I could say a word.

_That guy is terrible, purposely putting me in this state. Couldn't he tell me later? That jerk, I'll make him pay later. I feel that need again. I want to kill right now..._

_I have to kill._

_I want to feel the warm blood of another soul upon my skin. I want have the pleasure of seeing their horrified faces as I tear them apart. Yet, I want a good opponent. I want one with equal or superior skill. I want the thrill of possibly dying..._

_I need that thrill._

_-' Calm down Ichigo. Take a deep breath'-_

_It wont help. I know it wont help. _

_-' Do it. Now.'- The demon ordered._

_"Okay, okay." I took a deep breath. My anxiousness subsided, not by much, but it did. _

_Sorry about that..._

_-' Don't worry about it too much.'-_

_How much longer?_

_-' Fifthy-Eight minutes.'-_

_Fifty-Seven Fifty-Nine... Fifty-Seven Fifty-Eight..._

"Three... Two... One!" As soon as the last number left my lips, I bolted towards the village, the feeling of having to kill had to wait and complete boredom could do that. Three miles soon turned to two. Two turned to one. One turned to 15 hundred meters. 15 hundred meters soon turned into 11 hundred. 11 hundred into 5 hundred. 5 hundred to tens. Tens to One. One to Zero. A couple dozen of guards appeared in my path. They appeared in my path but they were dead.

_Sasori_.

I ran towards the village. Deidara was on his bird, flying away from sand coming from a big ball of floating sand. Deidara flew faster, but not fast enough. The sand got a hold of his arm and crushed it.

"Serves him right, the jerk." I mutter. I suddenly had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. The villagers were cheering on their Kazekage, willing him not to loose. I hid as ninja from the village began to appear. That's when it happened, Deidara dropped a clay sculpture made out of C3 chakra.

_That son of a bitch is gonna kill me along with the rest of the village!_

I redied myself for the explosion, but it never came. I look up to see that the sand shielded the village from the deadly bomb. It looked like Deidara had counted on that because in the moment right after, he almost blew up the Kazekage. The sand had protected the leader, but knowing Deidara, he had a plan.

_Boom_!

There was an explosion inside the sand ball where the Kazekage was in. "Gaara!" A male'a voice echoed through the streets.

_-'Let's head that way.'-_

_Yeah_.

I stealthily headed towards the voice, knocking out whatever ninja saw me. The sand started to move away from the village, the sand shinobi's attacked Deidara with explosive arrows, and I was kind of hoping one would hit him. That's when I noticed the sand, along with the Kazekage, began dropping outside the village.

_The missions over. How boring, I didn't get to kill anyone._

_-'That's because you chose not to.'-_

_Whatever._

Deidara caught the redhead, and flew off. I should probably get going as well, before the shinobi sart to chase.. I ran through the streets, carefull not to be seen. I passed the dead guards once again, catching up with Deidara and Sasori, whom had just finished arguing.

"Did you have fun, yeah?" Deidara smirks.

"If almost getting blown up and not killing people is in your definition of fun then... No." I look at him dully.

"You didn't kill anyone?"

"No-"

_Boom_!

An explosion went off, "It looks like they fell for your trap, Sasori my man."

"Of course. Traps are made to be fallen into." Sasori answered from inside his puppet. I still didn't like that thing.

"I get it, hm." We walked silently, Sasori wasn't too fond of unecesary conversation. We continued on like this for the whole night and we didn't stop, even when morning came.

_-' How boring.'-_

_You can say that again_.

Sasori suddenly stops, Deidara and I after. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I never thought someone would be following us." He answered.

"Hold it!" We all turn around, there was a guy around my age with purple paint on his face. "I found you..." He looks at the Kazekage. "You will return Gaara to me!"

_-' Its that guy from earlier.'-_

_Really?_

_-'He's the one who yelled out Gaara's name'- _

_Oh yeah!_

"Deidara, Chiharu... You go on ahead..." Sasori jumped forward. Purple face rolled out three scrolls simoultaneously.

"I'll show you... My puppet show!" He made hand signs. "Crow!" Poof. "Black Ant!" Poof. "Salamander!" Three puppets appear. "I'll say it again... You will give Gaara back to me!"

_I'm over this._

I jump onto the bird. "Puppet Master Jutsu, huh?" Sasori mutters. Deidara grins and jumps on the bird as well.

"Then, were going ahead, hm." We start flying away.

"You're not going anywhere!" Purple face flings a puppet at us, but Sasori stops it with his own puppet's tail. "Wha-"

"I don't like waiting for people," Sasori took off his hat, "and I don't like making people wait. I'll finish this right away."

"Who'd have thought you could keep up with Crow's speed." Purple face answered.

"It looked like the fly was about to land, you see." Sasori said plainly.

"I remember now," Deidara spoke up," This jinchuriki guy had some siblings."

"Oh, I remember! One of them uses puppets right?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's probably this guy," Deidara nods. "I think his name was Kantaro... I mean Kanpachi, or something?"

"No, no that doesn't sound right..." I point out.

"It's Kankuro!" Purple face yells.

"See?" Kankuro tries flinging the puppet at us again. Sasori stops it once again.

"I'm telling you I'm your opponent." Sasori states. "And you two quit gawking and get out of here. You're in the way."

"You heard the man, Deidara. Let's go!" I urge.

"Right... We'll be going then, hm." I glanced back as we flew away.

"That guy is probably gonna die, huh?" I stare more than ask.

"Probably." The blonde answered.

_**"I kind of figured..."**_


	19. It Has Begun

"That guy is probably gonna die, huh?" I state more than ask.

"Probably." The blonde answered.

"I figured."

Deidara landed the bird a couple of miles away from where we left Sasori. It didn't take long for the sand ninja to catch up. "It's fine if you kill them." Deidara said boredly.

"What? I get to kill these people? Are you serious? Please don't tell me you're toying with my heart... If you are I'll kill you too Deidara." He looks at me weirdly.

"I wouldn't lie... About that." He reassured me.

-'Ichigo.'-

What?

-'You better share you damn brat.'-

Yeah, yeah.

"Give back the Kazekage!" One brave soul yelled. I laughed, and laughed, and laughed.

Ignorant fools.

The shinobi looked taken aback. Deidara was used to my crazy moments. "Can I go now?" I grin at Deidara, hoping that I would be able to go and tear these people apart. "Can I? Can I, Deidara?"

"Go ahead, but.."

I looked at him,"But?"

"You better save some for me." He gave me a thumbs up.

"I can't guarantee anything." With one last laugh, I run head on towards the shinobi. They could feel the bloodlust emitting from my body. They pulled out their weapons.

"Stop!"

I sliced their head off with a nice clean cut. He didn't even see it coming. This wasn't going to be much fun, would it? Oh well!

It was slice, after stab, after dodging jutsus. Although the smell of blood was quite enticing, I was growing bored of these people. They all fought with a certain pattern. A pretty predictable pattern at that. "Deidara...!" I whine.

"What?"

"Your turn."

"Already?"

"They're no fun"

"you...!" The voice of an injured sand ninja speaks up."You kill for fun!? What kind of sick, twisted person are you? These people... They have families! They have people waiting for them to get back home! Don't... Don't you have a family? How do you think they would feel if they knew you were doing?!"

"How would they feel? I have no idea. They've all been dead for years. Twisted you said? Sick? I'm just psychotic." I laugh.

He looked at me with that expression that made it all worth it. Fear. Fear of knowing what will come his way. What will end everything.

His death.

I ever so slowly, draw out my blade. I walk towards the injured man on the ground. I press my heel against his chest.. "Are you ready?" I ask.

"No-!" I slit his throat, walking away afterwards. I sat down, beside the bird, to watch my blonde companion fight the rest of these ninja.

Boom!.

A lot of blood.

Boom!.

A lot of guts.

Boom!.

Death.

Deidara had a blast, testing his clay on these weaklings. "1 more, yeah." He grinned before killing the last ninja. "Ah.." He stretched and came over to sit on the bird.

"Have fun?" I ask.

"No, not much."

"You're late Sasori, my man. I thought you didn't like to keep people waiting." Deidara taunted and I snickered.

"But I had enough fun to make up for that." The red head grumbled.

"What's up with that?" Deidara snaps.

"Don't get so touchy. You secured your mission target, the One-Tail, after all." We look back at the unconscious, dying red head. It was in times like these that I felt a bit left out. When they spoke like this... It was like I had no place here. "My mission comes next... after taking care of this guy."

"But the one you're after-"

"Yeah, I still don't know where he is... It'd be easier if he'd just come to me..." Sasori cut Deidara off.

"Yeah... That's right..."Deidara pauses. " What kind of Jinchuriki was he again?"

"Well, worst case scenario, even if I can't find him... nobody can complain since we caught one of the Jinchuriki." The wind blew Sasori's mask upward, revealing the puppet's mouth. We started walking towards the base.

"We're finally out of the Sand." Deidara comments and Sasori grunts in acknowledgement. It's now around midnight, we have been walking for hours nonstop.

"I hate making people wait. Let's hurry." Sasori orders, I held in a laugh.

"Good grief. Whose fault was it that it took this long?" Deidara teases.

"That goes for the three of us."

"Oh yeah." I mutter.

"Were here."

"Thank God." I last we reached the hideout.

"Let's go."

We jumped of the cliff and landed smoothly on the water. Deidara made a hand sign,moving the boulder out of the way. We walked with Deidara's bird in tow.

"You're late. Prepare immediately." The hologram of Leader ordered.

"The Jinchuriki was unexpectedly strong." Deidara explained as he closed the 'door'. The clay bird layed the Kazekage on the floor then dissapeared with a poof. Leader made hand signs and hit the ground with an open palm. The 13 tailed beast rose, along with two handcuffed hands, from the ground. Each of them took a place on a finger.

Creepy.

"Alright. Gather." Leader ordered and the rest of the members appeared. We all took a place on a finger. Leader made a handsign, and the 13 tailed beast opened its mouth, dropping the scroll it was holding. "From now, it will take three days and three nights. Keep your attention to your real bodies as well. And Zetsu, you will keep watch with the body for the time being. Use the longest range."

"I know." Zetsu complies.

"Three days?" My brothers blue skinned parter speaks up." Shouldn't we consider that it might take a bit longer since we don't have Orochimaru?"

I can't help at all...

-'Oh, get over it.'-

Oh, hi there! Nice to know you're still there!

-'...'-

...

-'Damn brat.'-

"If that's what you think then get right to it."

"That's true" Itachi agrees.

"Indeed."

"That sounds good."

"Chiharu." Leader called.

"Yes?"

"Go keep watch outside."

"Yes sir." With that, they begun the sealing process. I made the hand sights to move the boulder out of the way once again. Right before the boulder closed off the hideout behind me, I heard leader's voice.

"Sealing Jutsu: Nine Phantom Dragons."

It has begun.


	20. Those Guys Will Never Get Over That

I lounged high up on a tree, waiting for someone to come. I made sure to seal my presence. Hours passed, no one came.

_God this is boring._

_-'Ichigo!'- Kurai spoke up as something neared._

_Let them see. It'll be better that way._

_-'As you wish'-_

I watched as a small ninja dog came running up. Suddenly, he stopped right before the cliff and sniffed the ground. "Over there, huh." It spoke.

My eyes widened, the voice could only belong to one:

_Pakun_.

"_Ichigo!" Kakashi sensei called out to me. _

_"You're late." I glare._

_"I crossed paths with a black cat and had to take the long way around." He laughed._

"_Lier."_

_He chuckled nervously. "Anyways well do a new type of training today._

_"What?"_

"_Summoning Jutsu." A ninja dog appeared. _

_"A pug?"_

_"The best one around." The mutt spoke._

_I look at him blankly. "What do I do_?"

"_Try to catch him. Call me when you're done. Bye!" Kakashi sensei dissapeared with a poof. I look at the spot where the pug last stood._

_"He's gone." I could see him running, I quickly went after him. To keep it short, it took three days and two nights to catch that damn dog._

"Any closer and I'll be noticed..." I watched as the dog hurried to travel back. Most likely, he'll go and tell Kakashi about this place.

_How exciting! Hey Kurai._

_-'What?'-_

_Should I tell them about this?_

_-'Why?'-_

_Nevermind. You're right. Let's see how they deal with this. I'll play back up plan if their methods fail. Now, how about a nap? _

_-' Lazy ass.'-_

_To the core._

It was getting lively, two battles were happening at the moment.

_They're probably using that technique..._

_-'Which one?'-_

_The shapeshifting technique. It'll keep them busy for a while. Should I get ready?_

_-'Yes! Get up already you lazy ass!'-_

_Yeah, yeah. They'll most likely be here by tomorrow morning_.

I sat up and stretched. I could hear the Kazekage's groans from the other side of the boulder. He was going to die soon.

"His buddies will get here.. they'll get here far too late."

-'_Stretch woman!'- _

_Yes sir!_

I stretched every muscle I could. I took another nap, woke up at dawn, and stretched again. As the enemy neared I warmed up, they would surely be a lot more fun then those other guys. I hid in the trees, waiting for them to come.

Later on, a team appeared with Pakun. Two males with a bowl cut and a green jumpsuits. They both had super thick eyebrows. The taller one looked like the older version of the smaller one. "This it?" The green sensei asked. Along with them was another male with long hair, he had Hyuga features, and a female with two buns.

"Gaara is behind that stone." Pakun replied.

"Seems like they have a barrier set up." Green sensei looked at the boulder.

"What should we do?" the girl asks.

"Let's break in!" Mini green answers.

"No!" Green sensei answers sternly and turns around. "You're late, Kakashi."

"Well," The masked man appeared along with Naruto, Sakura, and an old lady," We ran into some trouble on our way here."

"Naruto! Sakura!" Mini green smiles.

"Kakashi, you weren't talking about me were you?" the old lady comments.

"Hey." Naruto greets.

"Naruto.." The Hyuga looks at him.

_Have they not noticed me?_

"Now, shall we do this, Kakashi?" Green sensei asked. I sat on the edge of the cliff, my legs swinging.

-'_Obviously not'-_

_Am I invisible of something?_

"Yeah" Kakashi answered. The Hyuga was definitely a Hyuga. He activated his Byakugan, and tried to a peek inside.

"I can't get a very good image of what it looks like inside." he paused. "I think there are people in there."

"Neji, is Gaara..." Naruto asked. "Hey! what's happening to Gaara!" he yells.

So Neji was his name, eh? Have they still not noticed me?

"Wait, I'm searching for him." Neji answered.

"Neji!" the impatient blonde yelled.

"Wait!" he gasped. "W-What is that?"

"What's wrong?" Naruto shook the Hyuga. "Hey!"

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"It's hard for me to explain." Neji answers.

" That means we have to see it for ourselves." Mini green says.

"In which case, I'll keep it short." Green sensei puts his hand on mini green's shoulder. he suddenly did a couple backflips and got in position. He ran at the boulder and gave it a punch. "Take that!" It was not affected. "A barrier huh?"

They began a discussion about removing it. Soon enough, they came up with a conclusion. They have to remove all five seals at once.

"Where are the other four?" Naruto asks.

"Neji." Kakashi orders.

_They're about to find me. _

"Yes." Neji complies and uses his Byakugan. He looks around a bit. "I found them- What?" He quickly turned around and looked at me.

"Finally." I wave at him. I jumped down, landing on the water.

"You." Kakashi looked at me wide eyed. I guess I won't be able to fool these guys.

"C-Chiharu." Naruto and Sakura gasp.

"Who?" Kakashi looks at them.

"Oh? Did you really believe that? All those years ago? How stupid are you?" I taunt. The old lady and green sensei's team were speaking of were the seals were. Suddenly green sensei's team left, leaving only Team 7 and the old lady. The old lady stood on the boulder, ready to take off the seal. I could care less if they removed the barrier. They're too late. "I'm Ichigo."

"You! You're with them?!" Naruto clenches his teeth.

"Who? The people who have your precious friend?" I grin. "Well of course!"

Naruto was ready to lunge at me, but Kakashi held him back. "No. She's dangerous." He glared at me oh so viciously. Well his student did become a rouge ninja. Not only that but a part of the Akatsuki. Who wouldn't feel betrayal?

"Good call Kakashi-sensei." I smile. Suddenly, the old lady ripped off the seal.

"Sakura!" Kakashi yelled and she punched the boulder, crushing it to pieces.

"How scary!" I laugh.

They quickly jumped inside, making Gaara their priority. I walk in behind them, taking a seat on the floor next to Sasori. They gasp. "Were we to late?" Kakashi asks aloud. Sasori and Deidara appeared in front of us. Deidara was using the Kazekage as a seat.

"You son of a bitch!" Naruto growls. I giggled. "Where do you think your sitting!?"

"There's no mistaking it." Deidara looks at Naruto. "That's the Jinchuriki. The first thing he'll do is scream and charge at you. Itachi actually described him quite accurately, hm." He laughed.

_Naruto was a Jinchuriki eh? How fascinating._

I noticed how Sasori kept on staring at the old lady quite intensely. "Gaara! How can you sleep at a time like this?!" Naruto's voice shivered as he spoke. "Stand up! Gaara! Hey, Gaara, are you listening?" His teammates gave him a look of pity.

"Oi! Dumbass!" I call. He looked at me, he still had hope. I grinned. " He's dead."

"That's right, you get it don't you?" Deidara joins in. "He's been dead for a while." The long haired blonde taps the side of the Kazekage's face. Naruto's face glows with anger. "He's definitely the Jinchuriki." Deidara looks at me. "Chiharu, we have a new mission."

"Oh?"

"We take this one alive." He motions his head towards Naruto.

"Okay!"

"Give him back!" The whiskered male clenched his teeth, his eyes turning a blood red. "Give back Gaara, you bastards!" He charged forward, only to be stopped by Kakashi.

"Calm down." Kakashi says sternly. "If you charge in without thinking, were all dead."

"Whats wrong Sasori, my man?" Deidara asks when the puppet glanced at Gaara.

"I'll take him." He answers.

"Hah?"

"It seems that this Jinchuriki wants to take him back."

Deidara takes a glance at Gaara. "Seems like it." There was a sudden silence. "My man, you might get pissed at me for saying this, but... I'm going to fight this Jinchuriki."

"Each of us gets our own." Sasori glares. "Don't get cocky, Deidara."

"With art you must constantly seek greater and greater stimulation or your ability to appreciate it will dull." He answered. "I heard rumors that the Kyuubi Jinchuriki is pretty powerful. He'll be perfect for my art."

"What? You call those explosions art?" Sasori raises a brow. "Art is something that endures the test of time beautifully and gracefully. True art is eternal beauty!"

"Eternal beauty?" Now it was Deidara's turn to raise a brow. "My man, I respect you as a fellow artist, but art is something that blossoms for an instant before withering away, yeah."

"What did you say?"

"Here we go again..." I sigh.

"What's up with them...?" Sakura mutters.

"Deidara, apparently you don't understand what true art is."

"That would be you my man."

"You bastards!" I watch with amusement as Naruto tries to hold back his anger.

"Eternal beauty is the only true art."

"That's absurd!" "Art is beauty that lasts just for a moment."

"Stop screwing with us!" Naruto pulls out a scroll and takes out a huge shuriken. He runs at us and flings it. Quickly, it flew as us, yet Sasori was able to deflect it with his puppet's tail.

"Are you trying to piss me off?" Sasori doesn't even glance at him, continuing his debate with Deidara.

"That's why I said that this would probably piss you off!"

"You should know what happens when I get angry!" The pointed his poisoned tip tail towards the long haired blonde." What do you say Deidara?"

"Hmph," Deidara stands up. "To me, the essence of art is..." He looks at his hAnd mouth spit out some clay. with one hand he formed a winged figure. "...explosions!" He threw it in the air and made it expand.

"I still love seeing that." I comment. He smirks. The bird thing lands next to him swiftly.

"It's completely different than your silly puppet shows."The bird picks up the Kazekage with his mouth. Sasori lunges his poisoned tip tail at Deidara. The bird flies up and Deidara jumps on.

"Tch."

"Later, my man." Deidara starts leaving the cave."You Better follow me Kyuubi Jinchuriki." Naruto goes after him.

"Wait! Damn you!"

"Yes!" Deidara cheers.

"Wait! Naruto!" Kakashi goes after him. before exiting the cave he turns to Sakura. "Naruto and I will take care of the guy outside. You and old lady Chiyo, Ill leave this guy to you."

_My existence seems to have been forgotten again. What am I, a ghost?_

"Don't take any unnecessary risks. Wait for Team Guy to come back!"

"Got it!" Sakura answers and he runs out, and I got after him. I felt Sasori glare at me, but capturing Naruto was top priority. Kakashi jumped up on the podium outside the cave and stood next to Naruto. Just a little farther ahead was Deidara flying in a circle. There was a moment of silence. Kakashi pushed up his forehead protector, revealing the Sharingan he possessed.

"Should you really be fighting me?" Deidara asks. "Sharingan Kakashi-sensei. Just for the record Sasori, my man, is stronger than me. Probably. Although our opinions differ greatly on what real art is."

_**Those guys will never get over that, will they?**_


	21. A Dead Sexy Pervert

"Looks like they've started." Deidara notes as the sound of a battle emitted from the cave. The two shinobi above me glance back. "You think a little girl and an old hag will be enough to stand up against Master Sasori, hm?"

"Sensei, please go back to Sakura." Naruto speaks up. The blonde clenches his fist, the anger could be felt from his very being. "I'll save Gaara!" Naruto jumps after Deidara. The long haired blonde smirked, swiftly moving out the way. Naruto crashed into the cliff and Deidara sent an explosive clay bird after. Kakashi threw a kunai at the artwork, causing it to explode.

"You shouldn't be worth fighting if that's all it took." Deidara chuckles. Naruto comes out of the rubble.

"I won't let you have Gaara!" Naruto yelled with determined eyes. "I will take Gaara back!"

"You're weird, for a Jinchuriki. I heard that Jinchuriki are gloomy and hate people. My comrades have defeated two other Jinchuriki, not counting him." He motioned his head towards the dead Kazekage in the bird's mouth. "It seems that neither their friends nor their villages tried to save them. In fact, there were people who were happy to have them gone. A kindred spirit who was hated and despised... You just couldn't ignore him, hm. Gaara... Gaara died when we removed the Ichibi. That's what us going to happen to you, soon. You hear me?" Deidara glared.

"Dammit.." Naruto curses under his breath. Deidara starts flying away, Naruto in pursuit. "You son of a bitch! You're dead! Get back here!"

"Naruto, wait!" Kakashi tries to stop him.

"Kakashi sensei, you go take care of Sakura!"

This boy was really stupid if he thinks he can handle Dei on his own...

"Seriously..." Kakashi goes after him, I not too far behind.

"Wait damn you!" We jumped onto huge logs held in place between two cliffs. Deidara sends tree clay birds straight for us. I quickly let myself drop down to one of the logs below. The small birds expanded, and blew up in Naruto's face.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yells and throws a kunai at another one, causing it to go off before it reached him.

"Deidara!" I yell, "Are you trying to kill me you fucking bastard?!"

"Sorry, sorry!" The bomber apologized, "I didn't know you were there!"

The two leaf shinobi look at me, I guess they didn't know I was here either.

_Am I that good of a ninja or are these people just stupid?_

_-'Don't get full of yourself brat.'-_

_Good to know you're still alive. I haven't heard from you for a minute there._

_-'Bitch'-_

_Dick._

_-'Whore'- _

_Slut._

_-'Jack ass.'-_

_Is that all you got?_

_-' Shut up.'-_

_I win!_

While I was busy arguing with Kurai, it seems that Naruto held a kunai to my throat. Did he intend to use me as a hostage? Boy, these shinobi are stupid.

"Give Gaara back or well kill-" I cut Naruto off, Deidara stopped the bird to watch the situation.

"Go ahead and do it." They looked at me in surprise.

"What?"

"He won't come save me, if he did I would kill him for being stupid. Right Deidara?" I smile, my evil intentions showing on my face.

You could feel the sweat drop from over here, "Right..." He answered.

"So if you want to shove that Kunai in my throat go ahead, no one will stop you. Here, I'll even help." I pressed the kunai against my throat lightly , a drop of blood leaked from the wound. This seemed to have angered the Jinchuriki.

"Why?..." Naruto grit his teeth.

"Why, what?"

"Why did you choose this path Ichigo!?" The boy's grip on the kunai tensed. "You kill innocent people who have done nothing against you! And for what!?"

_Why, indeed..._

_Why did I go this way?_

_It was to find out the truth right?_

_Yet I still haven't found it..._

_When did I stray from my intended purpose?_

_When did I turn this psychotic?_

_What was it that made me into this?_

_How did it start?_

_Did it happen that day when I watched my clan die?_

_Or was it before that when I met that old woman?_

_When did I begin to enjoy seeing people die in pain?_

_Do I even enjoy it at all?_

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" It was too much to think about. I didn't know what I was anymore...

"Answer me!" The blonde pressed the kunai a bit harder, deepening the wound.

-'_Let me come out_.'-

I didn't answer, I couldn't think. Never have I felt so worthless.

-'_Ichigo. Just relax, I'll take care of you..._'-

Slowly, his chakra began to leave me and take a form. It was like a shadow clone, yet it was a lot sturdier than that. It was as he had completely materialized. When he had almost completely left my body, I felt dizzy and dropped to the ground.

"Naruto! Back away!" Kakashi called, confusion and caution evident on his face. The blonde boy quickly let go, going to Kakashi's side. They both looked behind me. What was it? I myself looked back to see the most beautiful creature I have ever met in my life.

He was tall, a bit taller than my brother Itachi. His hair was long, it reached down to his waist, and was white like snow. His skin was a beautiful pale color, a great contrast against his sharp, blood red eyes with slit pupils. His nose was the perfect shape, not too big or small. He had thin kissable lips. He wore a black sleeveless shirt, you could almost see the toned abs he had through it, black pants and standard shinobi shoes. He had markings similar to those on my stomach on his right arm.I couldn't help but stare at this... Beautiful being. This guy couldn't be past his early twenties. I felt as I had known him all my life.

"Kurai?" I asked, a bit unsure. The man in front of me gave me the same feeling as the guy in my head had. I had never seen his true form before, so I was only guessing. The man walked up to me, and picked me up. My cheeks heated up.

"What did you fall in love with me already?" The demon smirked, his familiar husky voice emitting from this body in front of me. I grimaced.

"You wish, you old pervert." I turned my head away, my cheeks cooling down, and he laughed. All the thoughts that had been consuming my brain were gone. This guy made me feel safe, as he had always done. Except this time... he may have made my heart skip a beat.

"_**A dead sexy pervert**_." He retorted.

Never mind. I take it back.


	22. And So The Journey Ends

After that ordeal, Kurai decided to take me away from everybody else. No warning was said, he just picked me up an ran. They didn't even try to come for me. I guess that's all right. "Ichigo..." Kurai called out to me from my dazed state.

"Huh?" I snapped out of it and looked at him. It was weird being able to see his face, but at the same time it was incredibly amazing.

"Are you okay?" He looked genuinely worried, but why?

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine?"

"Really now?" He raised an eyebrow, why didn't he believe me?

"What? I'm fine. Why don't you believe me?" I glared, the thought kind of pissed me off.

He stopped running, as if he was preparing to speak. He looked at me with these serious crimson hued eyes, "You just completely freaked out!" His breathing was hard and ragged. Was he mad?

"What are you talking about?" I couldn't comprehend what he was talking about.

"When that short haired blonde boy was yelling at you! You just completely shut down! Why?!" Had I? Oh, that's right. How stupid am I? To just forget that...

"Hey... Don't cry..." Kurai held me closer, it amazed me how that was possible. the guy was holding me bridal style for Pete's sake. Wait... Crying? Me? I touched my face. It was wet, my vision was blurry. Ah. This sucks. A sob escaped my lips and he rocked me back and forth in his arms. "What's wrong? I can't make it better if you don't tell me..." His tone had instantly softened.

"I... I don't know anymore! What am I? Who am I? I don't understand! Why do I kill? Why do I love it so much?! The pain and blood that comes with it?! Do I even like it? Why am I feeling this way?! I feel so miserable, confused, yet happy at the same time... I feel like I don't know who I am anymore..." I cried onto his shoulder. Maybe it was fate to meet Naruto once again. To have him yell at me, so I could reevaluate myself.

"You are Ichigo. A strong girl who has trained her ass off these last years. No one else can defeat you in determination. You could kick their asses if you tried. You have a strong mind as well, but even the strongest break. No one is perfect. You know... You were brought into this world for a reason. Without you... I wouldn't even be here." Kurai tried to comfort me, it worked.

"Thanks... Could you put me down?"

"Right." He put me down, making sure I was balanced. "What now?"

"Do you need to ask?"

"Hide and Seek?" He raised a brow knowingly.

"Of course. Well be seeking those who are hiding. Shall we go find Sasuke?" I smile at the man. My eyes felt a bit swollen, maybe it was the crying.

"And so the journey begins." Kurai gave me a thumbs up.

Over the last couple months, I haven't found a trace of my psychotic brother. I haven't been to the Akatsuki either, not that I really missed anybody there except my idiot of a brother. I heard that Sasori, Kakuzu, and Hidan are either dead or have disappeared off the face of the earth. They all happened to be ganged up on. Not cool.

I got some very interesting intel from someone who's name I'd rather not say. it seems that Orochimaru is dead, killed by my Psycho Brother at that. When I followed the lead, it seems that my brother formed a team as well. A team of four called Hebi. From there I found out Deidara killed himself with his own "art" while fighting Sasuke. It's seems that Sasuke won. And guess what?

Done guessing? He's right in front of me.

It's attack time.

"Wait here." I told Kurai, he rolled his eyes and nodded. I take out a kunai and go as fast as I can to hold the blade at my brother's throat.

"Sasuke!" A red head yelled out his name. He seemed to be completely taken by shock.

"Who-?"

"I would have thought you'd have better taste in girls big brother." I taunted with a grin.

"You!" His lip quivered as his face darkened.

"You should really practice a bit more Sasuke." I removed the blade, already expecting him to go at me. As anticipated, he took out his Katana and tried to stab me. His attempt failed when Kurai came and stopped it with his index and middle finger. "Didn't I tell you to wait over there?"

"Did you expect me to listen?" The demon countered.

"I guess you're right." Sasuke suddenly applied more force, adding his lightning. it tore right through Kurai's stomach. I didn't feel a thing as it went right through my stomach. I had underestimated him. No.. I had just let my guard down.

"Ah... I'm bleeding..." I looked down at the wound just above my liver and coughed up blood. "What a pathetic way to go out. Ugh..." I could feel Kurai slowly coming back into my body, disappearing from the eyes view. I walked forward, making the wound deeper, but getting closer to Sasuke. "I can't believe I'm saying this after what you just did but... I love you big brother." His facial expression didn't change. "I guess you wanted me dead that bad huh, it's almost your birthday too.." I coughed again. "Well, I hope this was a good present.."

He pulled out the blade, and walked away. "It doesn't matter, let's go." I dropped to the ground.

"How cruel..." The tears ran down my face.

What was I expecting?

-'Love.'-

Yeah, I guess so.

-'It'll be alright.'-

Goodnight World, Forever...


	23. A New Begining

A boy around 15 with blue black hair and grey black eyes woke up, sweat dripping from his face. "A-Another nightmare..." He got out of bed and headed straight for the bathroom to splash water on his face. It's not like it actually helped, it was just a habit. Like a child would go to his mother.

Another male, this one hand long raven black hair and grey black eyes and seemed to be in his early twenties, was woken up by the sound of the faucet running. The raven haired boy headed straight for the bathroom, knowing that was where his younger brother would be. "Sasuke..." He called out to the boy with a tired voice.

"Itachi... Did I wake you?" The younger boy felt bad for troubling his brother once again. Why was he so worthless? All he ever did was cause his brother trouble. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry about it little brother." Itachi smiled softly. He never minded being woken up by his younger brother. Anyone else would have been brutally murdered."Why don't you sleep with me the rest of the night?" He suggests.

"I'm not ten, Itachi." Sasuke glared, his pride not letting him give in. Though he said this, he really didn't want to be alone. But the thought of running to his brother every time he had one of those wretched dreams, utterly hurt his pride.

"Suit yourself." The older boy walked away, going back to bed. The room suddenly seemed terrifying to the younger boy. Quickly, he turned off the faucet and light and dashed to his brothers room. The two had lived alone, their parents always away for business. What a lonely house... The door was already open for him, Itachi already knew how it was going to turn out.

"Itachi..." He called out for his older brother, his fear always conquered his pride. Itachi lifted up the covers, Sasuke was quick to climb in. The older Uchiha wrapped his arms, as well as the blamkets, around Sasuke.

"What was it about this time?"He asked gently, as he always did. To him, Sasuke was as transparent and fragile as glass. He couldn't help but I want to treat him gently.

"I-It's always the same dream... In a different life... With the same girl... She always dies... I always watch her grow up... I killed her..." Sasuke choked on a sob as he clutched onto his brothers shirt, he was like a toddler who had a bad dream.

"Sh... Sh..." He stroked Sasuke's back in attempt to calm him down. The younger boy sobbed into his chest, the dreams had always felt so real. At times he would forget which one was actually reality.

"I don't know who she is! But I feel like I know her! I watched her grow up... And to have killed her again... I killed my little sister... With my own two hands... Without a care in the world..."

"You didn't kill anyone Sasuke..." Itachi rubbed his younger brother's back. "It was just a dream..."

"If it's just a dream... Then why does it feel so real?... Why do I feel like a failure? " Sasuke kept crying and crying. Itachi could only comfort him until he fell asleep.

"I'm sorry that I can't protect my precious little brother from having such dreams..." Itachi sighed. He had to wake up early the next day, but he didn't want to leave the boy alone. It was Sunday after all, Sasuke didn't have to go back to school until Monday.


	24. He Was All Alone Again

_Who in the world is literally blue?_

Sasuke sat on the couch, starting at the corner of the room, away from the blue skinned man his brother called his friend. He didn't like this guy one bit, he was so weird. Not that he could really say anything, he was probably even more strange.

He kept staring at her as she looked directly back. Why in the world was she here? The girl who he always dreamed about. Her hair reached a little past her chin, the color was just like Itachi's. Her eyes were just as dark as his own, they just started at each other in silence. She had been there since he woke up this morning. She had followed him all around the house well except the bathroom, she would wait outside then. Was she real? Unconsciously he reached his hand out towards her. If he could just touch her-

"Sasuke, What're you doing? " The blue man's voice snapped him out of it.

"Nothing... It's nothing Kisame..." Regretfully he placed his hand on his lap. The girl was slightly disappointed. He mouthed an 'I'm sorry'- Wait why was he apologizing? He guessed it was okay, after all, she looked happy hearing his words. "I'm gonna go in my room. "

"Alright, just leave the door open. "

"Right. " Sasuke went into his room, his figment of imagination in suit. Her plopped back down on the bed, she sat on the edge. "You're... You're Ichigo right? "

The girl looked like she was going to cry," I'm always with you. .. Today was the first time you've actually made contact with me.

"Oh." Was all he could really say in the moment." Aren't you... Supposed to be dead? "

"What? " She looked confused, well this Ichigo was a lot calmer than the one in his dreams.

"Nevermind. "

"Sasuke? "

"Yes? "

"Do you hate me? "

"I could never hate you. "

They continued chatting, taking about everything and nothing at all. It had soon turned into the evening and Itachi had come home. He want in a very good mood.

"Do you know a guy named Kurai?" Sasuke remembered the white haired from his dreams. He smiled at the girl, it felt odd since it hadn't happened in a long time, yet it oddly felt right.

Her eyes lit up at the sound of his name. "Yes! He's my best friend..." A small blush covered her cheeks.

"Sasuke, who are you talking to?" The younger boy paled at the sound of his older brother's voice.

'Go away.'

"But we just started talking!"

'Go!'

"As you wish..." She looked sad and hurt, how he wished to comfort her.

He turned to Itachi. "I wasn't talking to anyone..."

"Don't lie to me."

"I wasn't-!"

"Good you're always like this! Talking to yourself! What the hell is wrong with you? " Sasuke felt his heart crumble in his chest as Itachi realized his mistake.

"Sasuke I didnt-!"

The younger boy ran out of the room and into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Was it really that wrong to see her? Was it really wrong to be with her? "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." He reappeared over and over again. He really caused him so much trouble all the time. He was completely worthless, right?

"You're not! You're not worthless!"Ichigo had suddenly appeared in front ox him.

"Sasuke open the door! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it-!"

"Shut up! It's your fault!" The boy yelled at the girl. "If you weren't here... Big brother wouldn't think I'm a total freak!"

"I-!" She looked angry as tears ran down her face. "Fine, whatever! Just watch! You'll be begging for me to come back!" She disappeared just as fast as she appeared.

"Ichigo..." He was all alone again. "I'm sorry..."

Itachi could only listen to his brothers sobs from the other side of the door, what could he do?


	25. Fuck Everyone Too

_Sorry, I forgot to update. I had all these chapters too… Well, maybe it was the fact that I didn't have a computer. Its easier to update that way than via mobile/tablet. Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed so far. I update on Quotev and Wattpad too. Same story, Same Pen Name._

_-IchigothePanda_

Warning:

If you have a problem with Cutting, Blood, Depression skip this chapter. Sorry about not giving a warning last time.

I'll put a summary of this chapter in the next one so you're not lost if you skip this.

Before the night had ended, Itachi had broken the door open.

He had been too late.

Sasuke's wrist had been covered with blood from the wounds he had made with the razor blade. He couldn't deal with it anymore, he had given up. His parents had never loved him, they were never around. His brother was the only one who he thought cared about him. But that was a lie too. It was all her fault that he was alone.

No. It was his own fault. He was the freaky one that drove everyone away. He was a terrible, terrible boy that nobody liked. "Oh Sasuke..." Itachi looked like he were about to cry. Why? He didn't really care about him right? So why? Sasuke scooted away from elder brother reached out for him.

"Don't touch me!" Sasuke was shaking, he looked so pathetic at the moment. Itachi looked hurt and scooted back. "Please… Don't look at me…" The boy choked on a sob.

Itachi knew what he had to do, "I'm sorry Sasuke…" But before he did anything he had to patch up these new wounds. "Give me your arms." Sasuke quickly held them tightly to his chest.

"Go away!" Sasuke shut his eyes as Itachi grabbed his arms. He had expected him to be impatient and rough, but his touch had been so gentle instead. Slowly, he opened his eyes. His big brother grabbed the first aid kit from under the sink. His eyes widened as the alcohol was taken out the box. "Ngh-!" It stung so badly as the alcohol was poured onto his raw skin. Itachi blew on it, giving the boy some relief from the sting, and wrapped his arm up with a roll of gauze.

"Sasuke…" The boy looked up to the long haired male, "Pack up your things, we're going… on a trip tomorrow." Sasuke didn't notice the hesitation in the other's voice. His eyes gleamed, where would they go?

"I- Okay." He couldn't contain the smile, this was the first time in a long time that they would be going out together.

"Go on, I have to make a call." Itachi shooed the boy away. Sasuke went into his room and went through his drawers. What would they do? Where would they go? He looked at his wrists, this was odd. Why was he so calm? This wasn't right.

Sasuke went to look for Itachi, "Mom. Listen to me." He followed his brothers voice and found him in his room, with the door partially open. He knew it would be wrong but it would be alright if he only listened a little.

"Mom. Sasuke is okay, but he needs help."

"What do you mean where am I gonna send him? He needs to be put in a mental hospital. "

"When? Tomorrow. I told him we were going on a trip."

Sasuke couldn't help but feel betrayed. There was no way he was going to a mental hospital. That was for... crazy people! No, he wasn't going to stay here. The boy ran back to his room throwing clothes and money into a backpack. He should have just shut everyone out, it would have been better that way! He wouldn't hurt like he did. He put on some sneakers and stormed or the house, slamming the door.

"Sasuke?" Itachi ran out his room and searched the house in a panic. "No..." His face paled as he realized, today he really fucked up.

"Fuck my life." Sasuke walked through the streets the brisk night air cooling his skin. "Fuck everyone too."


End file.
